Nowhere To Be Found
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: A diffrient take on how Zuko got his scar. AU. Zutara.
1. Choices

Disclaimer;

Disclaimer; I, Luka Luger do not now, has not nor ever will own Avatar: The Last Airbender.  
Gasp! I bet you weren't expecting that one! Yeah, right.

This is an AU. Let's say a different story on how our poor little Zuzu got his scar. Protecting… someone else. Hint, hint. ;)

Anywho… I guess… this… is rated M. Another gasp! But, no… there is no SC so nobody panic. Or do. Whatever. I guess the 'smut' addicts might panic.  
I was originally going to trash this because it was somewhat disturbing. I don't know. We'll see how things go from here.

Oh and this is based on the new movie. Live action version. yay! Super hot Dev as Zuko! He's such a man... (day dreams)... Oops... I mean uh... back to the story?

XxXxX

Prince Zuko stood besides his Father and watched the raiding party raid the village of the Southern Water Tribe. He didn't really know why they were here or what they were looking for, but he was sure his Father had his reasons.

One of the guards ran up to his Father and bowed before standing up straight, apparently out of breath from a far run.

"My Lord, we've finished the raid and recovered four waterbending scrolls," The soldier said. "We're done here unless Prince Zuko is ready to become a man, Sire?"

"Yes, it is time my son grew up into a man. Find us one. Close to his age as possible," Lord Ozai said and turned to his son as the man ran off. "Are you ready to become a man my son?"

"Yes, Father. What am I to do?" Zuko asked.

"You will see my son."

"My Lord we have found one! Younger by only two years!" Another soldier called from a distance.

"Take us there," Ozai ordered.

Zuko wondered what in the world they were talking about. From what it sounded like they spoke of an animal, but that made no sense. What was he going to have to do?

He followed his Father into one of the tents the soldier led them to and he found that two other soldiers held her arms. He quickly looked back and forth between the girl and his Father. What the hell!

"Ah, yes. This one is perfect," Ozai said then turned to his son. "Alright. It's time you became a man Prince Zuko."

"What?" Zuko asked suddenly with wide eyes. Inebriated. That was the only word he could use to explain his Father's request.

"You heard me."

"But-but that's rape…" He told his Father suddenly with wide eyes.

"It is no such thing!" His Father yelled then. Outraged that he had been questioned. "Do as I say!" His Father pushed him forward and he glanced back at him and then kneeled in front of the girl.

He saw the look of fear in her eyes and he closed his hands into fists and struggled against his morals.

"Let her go," He said softly to the two soldiers who complied reluctantly. He held out his hand to her and she stared at him and hesitantly took it. He helped her up to sit on the bed and then turned to his Father.

"What are you waiting for?" Ozai asked impatiently.

"No," Zuko said with a shrug of his shoulders. The Fire Lord's face fell suddenly and his eyes filled with rage.

"No, what?"

"No. I won't do it."

The Fire Lord then stood silent for a moment shaking his head, before he grabbed his son and slammed the side of his face into the table and held him down.

"You will do as I say!" Ozai yelled and hit him in the shoulder with a crack. "Do it or the consequences will be worse then you could 'ever' imagine!"

He struggled against his Father's tight grip and finally gave up on struggling when he found it would get him no where. He glanced back towards the girl and sighed.

"No," He said firmly and the next thing he knew he felt searing pain across his face and then he was thrown to the ground.

"You are banished, Zuko. You are no longer my son and if you so much as try to come home I will have you executed," With those cold words his Father walked away followed by the soldiers.

This was just a bad dream he tired to tell himself, but unfortunately the searing pain was no dream. He was gasping and regardless of his conditioning to feel no pain he felt the tears in his eyes.  
This pain was the worst he had ever felt in his life.

How had this happened? He didn't know he couldn't focus on anything, but the pain. And then he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard footsteps running into the place.

"Katara!" A male voice yelled. "Are you alright? Did those bastards hurt you?"

"I'm fine, Sokka. He saved me," she said as she held a hand over his bleeding shoulder.

"He's Fire Nation! He's no better then the rest. Move aside, Katara," Sokka said and pulled his weapon from his back.

"Sokka," Another Woman's voice said. "Leave the boy be. He protected your sister. You should be grateful for his gentlemanly qualities."

"Yes, Gran-Gran." Sokka sighed.

"Now let us get him to a healer before those wounds become infected." Gran-Gran said.

XxXxX

TBC...

Okay, okay... I know what you're thinking, but I 'had' to do something to make Ozai look totally evil so that Zuko would have to say no to. Shocking isn't it? Did you think he was going to do it?  
But how will Zuko deal with what happened and what's going to happen? gasp! Wait til next time... though it could be a while before I am able to get on the internet again so... yea...  
Just be sure to review. Also... does anyone else think Dev Patel is hot? I do!


	2. Choice Made

Disclaimer; Everyone knows that I don't own this.

Helloo everybody. Thanks for the great reviews.

Okay, also... if you 'don't' like Dev then don't tell me! Just tell me if you 'do' think he is cute. cheese it people!  
Someone actually told me that he 'wasn't' good looking! And I quote... How could you say that!

Also... If you guys could... I'm asking for people to pray for my Brother Cole who is very, very sick with Colitis. Docters said he'll have to live with it, but God can do things we can't and maybe if we pray that he'll help my Brother get better.

XxXxX

Zuko woke up and glanced around the fuzzy moving room, but to his left it was totally black. It made no sense as he looked around. He sat up slowly and remembrance came back to him like being tackled by a Fireball linebacker.  
He realized that the black on his left wasn't due to lack of light in the room. He couldn't see. He reached up and touched the bandages.

"Y-you shouldn't take that off…" A voice said from the corner. His eyes flicked towards the corner of the room to find that girl there.

"Why aren't I dead, yet?" He asked and she frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Why haven't you people killed me. I'm the enemy."

"I don't see it that way…" She replied. "You didn't…" She trailed. She couldn't finished that. "You know…"

"Oh, that…" He sighed. "Well… I… couldn't force you… what would Mother say to that? Certainly it would be scorned and… I couldn't bring myself to hurt you… not like that."

"Wow… who said chivalry is dead." She hesitated before holding her hand out. "I'm Katara by the way…"

He stared at her momentarily before grasping her hand in his and shaking it. It was strange who cold she felt. At least compared to him she felt cold.

He then stood up and looked around the room spotting a mirror. He pealed the bandage away as he moved towards it.

"Oh! You shouldn't do-" She started by he did it anyway. "that…"

"I see…" He said quietly. He backed up, stumbled slight and sat back down on the bed then buried his face in his hands. "You should have let me die."

He didn't know what to feel, didn't know what to say. He felt… empty. He felt nothing at the sight of the burnt flesh over his left eye. Completely and totally empty.

"I know this is hard… but-"

"You know nothing." His voice was emotionless.

"We know more then you think Firebender," An old woman said slowly, but surly as she walked through the doorway. "Your Father sees your insolence as shameful, but nothing is more shameful then what you would put my Granddaughter through if you gave into his commands. I am grateful you did not."

He said nothing, but nodded slowly. Part of him wished he had gone through with it and not been banished, but the rest of him assured him he did the right thing. Now where would he go? What would he do? He was as good as dead.

"Gran-Gran!" Sokka yelled as he came into the tent. "Some of the guys are getting… antsy at having a Firebender here."

"Then tell them to get use to it. I have a feeling the boy will be here for quite awhile," Gran-Gran said firmly. Sokka glared at Zuko before walking out. "I know what you're thinking. My answer is simple… you will stay here with us.  
You will learn the ways of our people, but you are prohibited from using Firebending while here, if the other men found out they would not be very happy with the accommodations. Do you understand?"

Zuko looked up slowly at the old woman, making sure to keep his freshly scared side hidden. He sat thinking that he had no choice. He had nowhere else to go and without them he would have died. So he could possible trust them?

"I… understand." He said and looked at the ground.

"Come then, young Firebender," Gran-Gran handed him some cloths. "We will burn your uniform. It bares the Fire Nation insignia and will not be tolerated here."

"Yes, ma'am." He replied.

Katara and her Grandmother left the tent, allowing him some privacy to change.

XxXxX

Zuko moved slowly towards the fire where Katara, Sokka and their Grandmother stood. They turned to look at him expectantly.

He swallowed as he looked at the uniform in his hands and then he looked back to the fire. The flames reflected in it and the heat made his burned side sting. The burned side was still sensitive. Only a few days old.

He remembered finally being presented his uniform at a ceremony of his up coming age when he was finally ready to join the ranks of the Fire Nation army.  
General. That had been his rank when he left. He had become a general, but he had no use for such power at the time, therefore he was never forced to go away and fight.

He'd been the youngest General in the history of the Fire Nation. He was a master firebender (even though he was nowhere close to his Uncle's skill) and he had felt his heart swell with pride at such accomplishments.

He moved 'til he was just shy of the fire, but he remembered something and pulled two things from the inside of the red, gold and black uniform while the other's eyes were on the fire. He dropped it into the fire and watched it go up in smoke. The smoke turned blacker and disappeared into the sky in a long trail.

Everything he ever knew was in that uniform. Now it was slowly being reduced to ashes. For some reason… it satisfied him to see it burn, but also saddened him.

"Good," Gran-Gran said softly and patted his shoulder. "You can live in peace here as long as you would like, but be warned some may not take to kindly to a Firebender in their village." The rest left him to watched the fire until it died out.

It was gone.

XxXxX

He had just come back when the fire had finally died out, leaving nothing but ashes behind, which were blown away by the cold wind. It chilled him to the bone.

The Firebender stopped in his tracks when he say the girl. No. Not the girl. She had a name. Katara wasn't it? He wondered briefly, but then he saw a small bit of snow, melt and turn into water under her open palms. He stepped forward then.

"You're a Waterbender," He said aloud and she gasped and dropped the water.

"Don't tell Gran-Gran I was bending!" She begged.

"I-I… wasn't intending to…" He said confused. "Why? Are you not allowed?"

"It's not that… it's just… Gran-Gran doesn't want me to get caught. They'd take me away."

"Oh." He was unsure what to do now. "D-don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." He assured and started to walk away.

"Zuko," She said and he stopped momentarily. "Thanks."

He smile for a few moments, even though she couldn't see.

"You're welcome."

XxXxX

TBC...

I'm sorry, I know it was short, but I'll make up for it next chapter. And Don't you just love how Gran-Gran whiped him into shape? She was the boss!lol.

(Time for my big voice) Next time in Nowhere to be Found... Zuko, Katara and Sokka find the Avatar! But what will Zuko do? He has a chance at going home, but that would be betraying the ones who took care of him like his Father never had. What will he do?

I'll get to it when I get to it, have school... studying for martial arts... struggling with a bad infection of my eye... we'll see if it gets better, but in the mean time it means eyeball rest ? I know that's what I said. Eyeball rest? Really? So... no laptop. (sobs) Anyway... as I was saying. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible and I'll try to make it longer.


	3. Book 1: Water

Disclaimer; Don't own this show.

XxXxX

Life here was slow, unhurried and being from such a fast-paced nation he appreciated the slow days. He was adjusting to this lifestyle slowly, but surly.  
It was the cold he couldn't handle. He had always hated it, but there was one thing the made this worth doing. Made his now meaningless life worth living.

The girl. She distracted him. He thought about her every waking moment of the day and every night before he slept. He even dreamed about her some nights.  
If he had a bad day… she would always make it better, just by being able to look at her and see her smile. He smiled softly as he laid in bed, thinking about the Waterbender.

He pressed his fingertips together and stared at the roof the hut. Or… whatever it was that they called it. He wasn't sure. He was still new to this. Something jumped him memory and he pulled out the picture he took from his uniform before burning it.

A picture of his Mother. He stared at it and then reached for the other part of what he took. Some spices from the Fire Nation. He grinned. He couldn't wait until their next meal so he could add some of the spice. He hadn't used any. Yet, but he certainly wanted to. The Fire nation was famous for its spicy food and he really missed it.

XxXxX

The next morning he was up early and Gran-Gran (He didn't know her real name) Gave him an ax to break the ice for fishing. He chipped away at the thick ice and sighed in slight annoyance, but he looked over his shoulder towards the camp, nobody was in sigh.

He smirked and set the ax to the side. With one more glance, back he removed his glove and pressed his hand to the ice, melting it effectively.

"You know you aren't supposed to do that," A voice said and he yelped and jumped back in surprise.

"Come on," He said when he saw Katara there. "I didn't tell on you. And this is impossible with an ax."

"Well… it's not impossible… but… I won't say anything. I guess I owe you one."

"You don't really owe… its just doing me a favor."

"Uh-huh…" She said only slightly irritated with him. "Just don't do it again. It might not be me next time and I don't want you to get caught."

"I won't. Promise."

"Somehow… I doubt that."

"What? Me?" He asked innocently. She glared at him, and he smirked.

"Yes, you. Now come on… it's time to eat."

XxXxX

At dinner, he glanced at whatever it was on his plate and then up at Katara. She just gave him a look that said 'what?' and went back to eating. Then he glanced up at Sokka who was eating like a hog-monkey. That was almost enough to make him sick.

When Sokka and their Grandmother had finished and excused themselves, they left the two alone. It left him time to remove the small glass battle from his parka and sprinkle it onto the food.

"What was that?" She asked.

"What's on the plate?"

"I asked first."

"Its Fire Nation spice," He replied uneasily. "Want to try some?"

She stared at him a moment before nodding still unsure if this was wise, but he leaned over and added the spice then sat back. She took a small bit of it and then gasped and downed her glass of water, while he burst out laughing.

"That is not funny!" She scolded.

"Yes, it is," He said. "Okay… now really… what is this stuff?" He was cautiously staring at whatever weird Water Tribe food was on his plate.

"Did you eat any, yet?"

"A little…"

"It's unagi." She said and watched him look as if he wanted to throw up. He was practically green, now she felt somewhat bad. "Sorry… that was mean."

"Eh." He stood up and stretched. Earning him a rueful look from the Waterbender. "I'm going to get some sleep… are you-"

"Yeah."

XxXxX

Zuko spent the night staring at the picture of his Mother, as he did every night before falling asleep. Somehow… it made him calmer and it made it feel like she was still there singing him to sleep.  
He sighed and looked up at the noise from the door, quickly stuffing the picture back under the pillow, figuring Sokka was checking up on him (He usually tried to catch him Firebending) but was only slightly surprised to find the Waterbender.

"Katara, what are you doing awake?" He asked, sitting up as she came inside out of the wind. "You had a nightmare." it was a statement not a question.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Because, I've had enough of them to know what that look means."

"Can I sleep with you?"

He nodded once and pulled the covers back as she came over and got into bed next to him. This wasn't the first time she'd had a nightmare and come to him to chase off the fears, but he was surprised he was the one she came to instead of her Brother or Grandmother.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked and she shook her head. No. why? He wondered. She just moved closer to him in the dark and for a few moments, the only sound was the harsh blizzard wind outside.

"You're warm," She whispered into his shoulder, so quiet he wouldn't have heard had she not been right next to him.

He stayed silent then. This was… nice. It was the only thing he could think of right now, except his slight worry of the blizzard, but it would pass by tomorrow morning.

XxXxX

Zuko stared at the roof silently, in a few hours they would be hunting. Which he could manage tracking a lot better then Sokka. He had to wake up Katara early so she could sneak back to her own place. He waited and when it was finally time to go Sokka walked into his quarters.

"Let's go," He said gruffly and walked out, leaving Zuko to sigh in slight annoyance.

When he came outside he found the Water warrior still looking angry waving him over. And they headed out. He didn't know where they were going or what they were doing, but he followed anyways.

Katara watched as Zuko came out with her Brother and she couldn't help, but feel sorry for him. And when Gran-Gran didn't have him working he spent most of the time sulking in the hut that was as his.

So she usually tried her best to cheer him up. Sometimes it worked and… other times it didn't and just made him angry. He did have a temper and while that was most likely, the fact that he wouldn't face what had happened with his Father.  
He needed to face the fact that he had been banished and that the Fire Nation was all flowers and cakes.

He only glanced up at her a few times on their little journey and he acted dejected mostly. She was very aware of how much Sokka hated him and how much he hated him being here.  
She sighed quietly. She did not have any ill-willed feelings towards him; in fact, she had come to like him.

He was easily loveable like a puppy dog and she was sure that if Sokka gave him the time of day he would find that Zuko was actually a good person.

Besides the wind, it was pretty much silent in the arctic wasteland. Or at least that's how Zuko viewed it. He knew, though, that Katara loved it here. The day however proved to be pointless.

She watched as Sokka walked over to Zuko and stared him down.

"Look, Sparky, I'm going to go up ahead and check the tracks. You stay here with my Sister, but if you touch her… I will kill you. Got it?" Sokka asked, and Zuko gritted his teeth.

"Got it." He managed to say between gritted teeth. Sokka nodded curtly and headed off around the other side of the hill.

"Just ignore him," Katara urged and grabbed his shoulder, trying to get him to calm down, because she could practically see the steam coming off him. "Come on, Zuko."

"I'm… calm… one of these days though… I am going to smack that kid upside the head. He is just so damn annoying! What would I do to you?"

"He is just being protective. Don't you have a sister?" She regretted that question when she saw him scowl. Perhaps it was not the best question.

"Let's not talk about that," He said. Quickly dismissing her.

"Alright…" She replied slowly. She watched as he slowly paced back and forth, leaving tracks in the snow underfoot.

"Where is that Brother of yours?"

"I don't know. He probable had to go to the bathroom, but didn't want to say."

"I don't like this."

"You're paranoid."

"I have a right to be. Look at everything that's happened."

"Is it really that bad living with us?" She asked and frowned; he stared at her and felt guilty then. How did she always manage to make him feel bad?

"N-no… I did not mean it like that. It's just… never mind." Then he felt something cold hit his face. "Did you just waterbend at me?" He did not receive an answer, but another splash of water was his answer. "If you do that one more time I'm going to-"

"What are you going to do?" She teased with a smirk, and he couldn't' hide the grin that graced his lips as he inched to the left slowly. She watched him intently, because she knew he was up to something.

However, she had not expected it when he moved in and tackled her to the ground. Once again, there he had not completely thought of what he would do after making his move, she flipped him and managed to get the advantage.

He huffed then and stared up at her.

"And that's where you fail. You don't think things through before you do them."

"Mmm… I see that, but neither do you." She suddenly got a questioning look, so he elaborated. "You see… Waterbender works better at a distance… and you're too close to me right now for it to work, I… on the other hand… have the advantage."

"Ohh…"

"Katara!" Sokka yelled and she quickly got up, because if her Brother found them goofing around he'd kill them… or more likely, he'd kill Zuko. Although he didn't seem to mind as he slowly got up. "I found something! You need to have a look at this."

They quickly followed Sokka to the place he'd spoken about and Katara looked up at the giant ball of ice. To Zuko it was just an iceberg, but apparently, he was missing something, because one second Katara and Sokka were arguing and the next they were being thrown back by a huge wind.

When the gust of wind and snow cleared they all stood and looked down, finding a huge fury creature… and a young boy.

The second he saw the tattoos he knew exactly who the boy was and he backed up slightly, Katara noticed his deep frown.

"Zuko…" She began.

"It's-it's the Avatar."

"How do you know that?" Sokka asked and grabbed the front of Zuko's coat. "So what? Was this all a trick to find him? Are you going to turn him in now?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't even know he was here! How could I?" Zuko was yelling now and she knew that Sokka was slightly afraid of the Firebender even though he would never admit it.

She moved in between them both, pried her Brother's hand away from Zuko's coat, and pushed them apart.

"Stop it you two!" She yelled. "Forget you're stupid rivalry for five minutes so we can help get that boy out before he freezes to death!"

"Katara, stop. Zuko is Fire nation! He'll turn him in!" Sokka said and she sighed and looked over toward the Firebender.

"You wouldn't would you?" She asked, she really didn't know. She thought she could trust him, but Sokka was right. He was the Fire Lord's son.

He stayed silent for a few moments, before he turned and waked away from both of them.

XxXxX

TBC…

Oh, boy... what, oh, what will they do now? Can they trust Zuko?

And I know this was short, but I don't have a lot of time on my hands lately and it's better then nothing.


	4. Book 1: Chapter 1: What Airbender?

Disclaimer; I don't own this show. Like I've said... what? A hundered times?

Howdy again fellas. Nice to see ya'll hanging in there. I'm real sorry about the long wait, but I got laid off and then lost my job. So it's been rough. And... I've been having pretty nasty heart pains.

Jordan, ya'll asked me a question and I suppose I'd better answer it now. Better late then never? Anywho, SC means sexual content. Something I don't like in stories, while... I guess there is and will be some, but not much, 'cause that ain't in my nature. and TBC means to be continued. easy simple, but I didn't know all that when I first started either.

This chapter oughta be longer then the rest. I'm still working on some other things... and... a new story called 'The Firelord's Fable' it's about Zuko not Ozai. Don't worry.

XxXxX

Katara and Sokka had brought Aang back to the village, while Zuko was still off somewhere on his own brooding.

"I'm worried about him," Katara said quietly.

"So am I, but not for the same reason you are," Sokka replied. "He's probable looking for some of his Fire Nation friends right now."

"I trust him, Sokka. He wouldn't do it."

"Well I don't, Katara!"

"Don't what?" Zuko asked, coming inside the hut and glaring at Sokka. Katara looked extremely relived, but at the same time she was angry at him for not telling them where he was going.

Sokka just turned and headed out of the tent. Leaving, him to raise an eyebrow at her, he turned slightly to the side to glance out the door.

He grimaced as he saw Sokka yelling something to one of the other boys. Probable about him.

"Where were you?" Katara asked, dragging him from his musing.

"What?" He asked.

"Where were you? You had me worried." She set her hands on her hips

"What?" He scoffed and crossed his arms. "Did you think I'd get him caught too?"

"You know that I don't think like Sokka."

He let his arms fall to his sides then and sighed deeply.

"Where's the Avatar?"

"He has a name, Zuko. It's Aang"

"Fine where's, Aang?"

"He's resting," She said, now calm. She sighed as she grabbed his arm. "You're bleeding."

"So what?" He asked, jerking his arm from her grasp.

"You burned yourself. That can only mean you were Firebending. Like you're not suppose to."

"So? Do you do everything your Grandmother says?" He sighed. "Look… I just… can't keep it up and Firebending relaxes me. You can understand that can't you?"

She released his arm and backed up, crossing her arms. She only stared at him.

"You're going to get caught and then you're going to be in trouble."

"Why do you care?"

"Because, I-" She went silent and he stared at her. "Because, you're… my friend."

"Whatever," He said and sat down on the edge of the bed. "So what do we do with him?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do we do with the Av-Aang."

"We help him!"

"How do we help him?" He asked, looking up at her from his sitting position. "You're talking about 'overthrowing' my Father… and honestly… I don't think the kid stands a chance."

"But, Zuko… how could you say that? He's the avatar. He's here to bring peace," Katara said gentle and set a hand on his shoulder. He sighed deeply. "Why don't you help us?"

"How could I?" He asked suddenly. "I-I… I can't go against my Father I-" He suddenly went silent. He already 'had' gone against him. "I… I'll help you…"

"I knew you would!" She cried and hugged him tightly. He was taken aback by her sudden shout and winced slightly. "Come on. Let's go talk to Aang."

He sighed once again as he stood and followed her out. The young Avatar was playing with his flying bison and talking to Sokka.

"Okay… so… would you guys mind if I explored here a little before I went back home?" Aang asked hopefully.

Sokka shook his head, mouthing 'no' to his Sister, but she simple smiled and nodded to Aang who then smiled happily.

Fifteen minutes later…

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck uneasily as he stared at the abandoned Fire Nation ship that was halfway stuck in the ice.

"Look… A-Aang… it's not such a good idea to-" Zuko's warning fell on deaf ears as the young boy snapped his glider out and flew towards the ship. "To… go… inside…" He growled.

"Did he really do that?" Sokka asked, staring after the Avatar.

"He could get hurt in there!" Katara said quickly.

"Yeah, we have to get him. It's too dangerous in there," Zuko replied and took off through the snow towards the ship and Sokka grabbed Katara and dragged her with him as they went after the boy.

It took a moment before Zuko firebended the door in. The door melted easily and he stepped through into the hull.

"Aang!" He called, but was met with silence. The inside of the ship had been gutted and scavenged most likely by the Water Tribe. The metal was rusted and eaten away in places, where the sun shined through, illuminating the dust that whiffed around. "Aang?"

His sole footsteps echoed throughout the empty ship and he swallowed hard. It was creepy and he had a bad feeling about it. All of a sudden Sokka and Katara burst through the door behind him and he they all screamed in surprise to see each other.

"Hey! Don't scare us like that!" Sokka complained and he felt his inner fire heating up.

"Me? You're the one that came running in here like a lunatic!" Zuko complained. He stepped forward with his fist raised in front of his face. Katara quickly stepped in between the stare down.

"Enough! Zuko did you find Aang?" She asked.

"No," He answered, still glaring at Sokka. "We have to be really careful in here. They wouldn't have abandon this place with some sort of-" Right as he was speaking Sokka had ignored him and stepped forward, while a string hidden under the dirt and dust snapped. "trap…"

"What do I do now?" Sokka asked quickly.

"Don't move," Zuko told him and lowered himself to see what they were dealing with. He relaxed slightly and gripped the end, pulling it, while Sokka flinched. "It's a dull one. You got lucky. Why don't you just wait outside?"

"Why don't 'you' wait outside?"

"Stop it already!" Katara complained. "We'll never find Aang if you two don't stop fighting."

They both glared at her and she pressed her tongue against the inside of her cheek, struggling not to say something to both of them that would start another fight.  
But they both stayed quiet and snuck around the ship.

"Maybe we should spilt up?" Sokka suggested. So that was what they did as they headed down a hallway that split three ways.

Zuko had stayed silent the whole time, but as he came to a room he could help the gasp that escaped him. He slowly moved down the hall finding a door that only opened with Firebending and when he entered he found it was untouched.

He moved towards a dresser and found a few things, but one thing that stuck out distinctly. He quickly picked it up, his breathing hitching in surprise. He stuffed it in the pack he carried with him.

"Zuko? Did you find anything?" Katara asked from behind him and he startled.

"Ah-oh… nothing," He responded quickly. She looked at him skeptically, but let it slide. There were more important thing to worry about. He followed her out of the room and cleared his throat. "Did… uh… did you?"

"No. The hall just led to an empty room."

"Probable the crew's quarters,' He commented, stepping over a fallen beam.

"How would you kno-oh… right. I forget sometimes you're a Fire Nation." She sighed, deep in thought. "I guess… you just seem too nice to be one of them."

"Not all people of the Fire Nation are as blood thirsty as my Father. Okay? My Mother wasn't." He said bitterly and she stopped suddenly.

"Wasn't? You're using past tenses," She said uneasily. He stopped mid-step realizing his mistake, but then pushed past her and continued on.

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

She wouldn't push him. Not right now anyway, but she did want to find out what he'd meant. There was silence as they ran into Sokka. Literally ran right into him.

"Hey! Are you blind now too?" Sokka asked as he pushed Zuko back and then Zuko tackled him onto the ground.

"Shut up before I pound your face into ash!" Zuko yelled and Sokka was about to punch him when a voice stopped them.

"Hey, there you guys are," Aang said and both of the boys looked up and got up from their little fight on the floor.

"Aang!" Katara scolded. "Where have you been? We were worried."

"I was only here," Aang said and sighed. "I found some pretty cool stuff in here too!" He pulled something from his pocket. "Look! Sock-puppets."

Zuko was brushing dust off his clothes as Sokka stared at Aang.

"You mean you put our lives in danger… for sock-puppets?" Sokka asked in irritation. Zuko had been up and about for a few moments, when he heard a cracking sound as Aang closed the door behind him.

The door had sparked a small flame. Everyone went silent as they saw the flame, Zuko slowly stepped around and followed the fame, when he saw the powder led to a bunch of barrels. His eyes widened.

"Run," Zuko said, still staring.

"What?" Aang asked.

"Run. Run! Go!" He said and started pushing them all forward.

"Which way?" Sokka asked. Because really nobody, but Zuko would know his way through a Fire Nation ship.

"Left!" It only took a few minutes for them to see the exit of the ship when Zuko urged them out the door, and not ten second after they got out the door the ship explode, knocking them all into the snow.

"Wow… for once… I'm glad you're Fire Nation," Sokka said.

"After you insulted me for the hundredth time?" Zuko asked, still annoyed with the warrior. Aang was staring wide-eyed at the burning ship and Katara had a worried look. "Maybe next time you'll listen to me!" He scolded Aang.

"Zuko, stop! It's not his fault. He didn't know and he was just curious!" Katara yelled at him. "haven't 'you' even been curious?"

"Yes! And I paid the price for it! You think this is the only burn I've got!" He asked indicating the one over his left eye. She was silent then.

"You're just a stupid soldier," Sokka said and Zuko looked away. "Why did you even come here? Why are you still here?"

"Sokka stop!" Katara scolded.

"Stop defending him, Katara! HE IS NOT ONE OF US!" Everyone was silent. It sank like a knife into butter. It was the truth. "And he never will be."

He sighed deeply and turned away from them. He was too tired for this. Too worn-out. Katara wanted to go after him, but Sokka set a hand on her shoulder.

XxXxX

The night air was frigid cold and he shivered as he went outside. He was a only a few yards from the village when he found Katara looking up at the night sky.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked. "It's freezing."

"I'm use to it," she replied quietly. "Besides… I think it's nice out."

He looked up to find what she was paying so much attention and saw the colored lights. Brilliant yellows and blues and reds and many other colors.

"What are they?" He asked. Glancing back at her.

"Gran-Gran says that they're spirits. They have them in the north too."

He stumbled slightly on slippery ice when he moved to sit besides her and she hid her smile in her sleeve. He always managed to trip, he honestly hated this cold.

"Have you ever been to the north?"

"No," She said dully. "Zuko… I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, but… Aang is only twelve. He really couldn't help it."

"I know. I know. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at him."

"Sokka didn't mean that."

"Yes he did," He said softly. "But… he was right. I don't fit in here and I never will…"

"That's not true!"

He smiled softly. "Let it go, okay?"

"Can I…" She went silent a moment. "Can I ask what you meant earlier? When…. When you said that about your Mother?"

"I…" He sighed. "I don't know. I lost her…"

"I lost my Mother too."

He nodded slowly and looked up at the lights, finally he held out his hand. She took it and he pulled her up with him, back towards the village.

"Come on. It's too cold out here."

XxXxX

The next morning Katara was surprised to find Zuko up so early when she was talking with Gran-Gran about what to do about Aang.

"How come you're up?" She asked on the way back to Aang's place.

"I rise with the sun. It's in my blood." He answered. "So what are we doing with Aang now?"

"Oh, well we were going to help him get home."

"Hmm."

But they were interrupted by the black snow that began to fall and Zuko stopped. This was bad. This was not good at all.

When the large ship arrived Zuko paid close attention and he quickly pulled Katara behind his back as soon as he saw the flag.

"Zhao," He whispered.

"Who?"

"Admiral Zhao. He's dangerous. Stay behind me."

"How many people in your nation are normal again?" She asked, slightly annoyed of his over protectiveness.

"Sokka!" He called and Sokka immediately was suspicious of why the Firebender had his sister. "Take your sister inside and hide Aang."

"Right," Sokka replied and grabbed Katara's wrist as he led her into the hut were Aang was.

"What's the matter?" Aang asked, confused.

"The Fire Nation is here. They've come for you. We need to get out of here. Now!" Sokka told him sternly.

Outside Zuko was pacing and the soldiers were watching him wearily, as if you'd watch a cadged animal. He didn't like this.

"Stand still, boy!" One of the men yelled.

"I'll stand still when you leave!" He shouted and the guard actually flinched away.

"Zuko… well, well, well. Living amongst commoners now are we?" His gaze shot up towards Zhao immediately and he stared the man down.

"Why are you hear?"

"Calm, down now, Zuko. I've seen the flare from the ship that exploded. I'm here to investigate. Anything you'd like to tell me?"

"NO," Zuko told him between gritted teeth.

"That's a shame. I thought you were better then 'that' at least." Zhao smirked and turned his back to leave, Zuko could feel the fire burning inside. He so desperately wanted to hurt him, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't," Katara whispered. "I need you. I mean… Aang needs you."

Suddenly Zhao turned around again and smiled smugly. Zuko tensed he had no idea what he would do if Zhao attacked him.

"So… is this the peasant you threw everything away for? She's pretty… it'd be a shame if something happened to her," Zhao left the threat hanging. And Zuko was about to hurt him seriously when he felt Katara take his hand.

She was right. They needed him and Zhao was just trying to bait him into attacking them, giving them an excuse to do only God knew what.

"Please… don't," Katara begged in a whispered so that only he could hear.

"You know… Zuko…" Zhao continued. "I've heard a rumor… that the avatar temples went up the other day. Which means he's alive… so perhaps… you know where he is."

Katara briefly glanced at Zuko. She didn't know what he'd do. If he'd turn Aang in or not, she didn't think he would. She hoped he wouldn't.

"Not a clue… Zhao."

Zhao's eyes changed and turned to anger then. Although… Zhao should have known that the former prince would never tell him anything. Not even if his life depended on it.

"Maybe I should burn this pathetic place down," Zhao commented casually. Like it was something he did every day.

"No!" Zuko finally said and jerked his arm from Katara's grasp. "I challenge you to an Agni Kai. If I win you leave."

"And if I win?"

"What do you want?"

"If I win I take you back to the Fire Nation. Where your Father will decide whether or not to execute you for high treason… or just let you rot in prison. Either way I find it quiet entertaining," Zhao replied. Smirking.

"Fine."

"Zuko!" Katara scolded, but he ignored her. "Don't do this!"

"Think about your people. What will they do if the village is burned down?" He asked and she turned away. Sokka had apparently been standing behind them the whole time.

"Let him go, Katara. As I see it, it's two birds with one boomerang," Sokka said and she stared up at her brother.

"How could you say that?" She asked. But her Brother didn't answer and took her by the shoulder and led her back inside where Aang was. This would be bad. This would be very bad.

XxXxX

Zuko prepared himself for a few moments. He stood and turned to face Zhao. The older man smirked and was the first to attack. So Zuko took to the defensive.

Zuko began to struggle after the initial wave of attacks. He blocked countered and blocked again, but Zhao had him off his feet in minutes.

Zhao smirked momentarily, but his anger blinded him as Zuko swept his legs out from under him. Zhao's eyes widened as Zuko stood above him.

"Finish it!" Zhao said, but Zuko relaxed his stance and turned away from the Admiral.

Zhao's anger flared and he threw fire at Zuko's back, but as he turned he found nothing but steam. His eyes became worried as he shot a look at a horrified Sokka and then Katara… who had been in a bending stance. He closed his eyes tightly for a moment.

"Get the Waterbender!" Zhao ordered firmly and Zuko lost it. He slammed into Zhao and knocked him into a drift of snow.

"Run!" Zuko ordered and dodged a fire blast from one of the soldiers.

Before Katara could protest Sokka grabbed her and forced her back into the tent where Aang was. He grabbed the young boy also.

"We have to get out of here! Do you know where you're going?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah…" Aang said confused.

Back outside Zuko was still fending off the firebenders and Zhao. That's when a roar sounded and he looked up to see that giant furry beast.

"After them!" Zhao ordered forgetting Zuko as they ran back towards the ship. Zuko smirked, but then it faded. He was on his own now. He quickly headed back to the tent to find Katara and Sokka's Grandmother.

"Where… where'd they go?" He asked quietly.

"They left a map for you. They hoped you would follow, well… my Granddaughter and the Avatar did, but I'm afraid my Grandson is bitter still."

"That… really didn't surprise me. Can I see the map?" He asked.

"Here," She handed the map to him and he glanced over it for a few moments. "Zuko… you have saved my Granddaughter twice. I thank you and I ask you to look after her when you find them."

"I will I promise."

"Tell me something before you leave… about your feelings towards Katara. Have you fallen in love with her?"

Zuko's jaw dropped as he stared at the elderly woman. What would he say? Could he lie? Did he even want to. No. so he told her the truth.

XxXxX

Katara was sulking and stayed away from her Brother. Sokka sighed deeply.

"Katara-"

"Shut up, Sokka! He could have come with us!"

"I left a map!"

"It doesn't matter! We should have gone back!"

"With this crazy Admiral guy chasing us! I don't think so!" Sokka complained and Katara looked away.

"What do you know? You always hated him! You did it on purpose!"

"Come on, you two. Everything will be fine. All we have to do is wait for him to find us," Aang said then smiled. "But in the mean time…. Let's head over to that island. There are plenty of things there bound to take up time until Zuko gets there."

"Where were we going anyway?" Sokka asked.

"Well.. First of all I thought we could go to the southern air temple and then to Kyoshi island where we have to meet Zuko."

XxXxX

(A/N we've already seen what happens when Aang finds out stuff. So… I'm not going to write it. Cause it'll pretty much be the same as in the show. I will be skipping some things, but I'm adding some things the movie didn't cover. Anyway back to the story. Just had to let you know these things)

XxXxX

Zuko sighed deeply in the small boat that Gran-Gran had given him to follow the avat-Aang. After he had told her the truth about his feelings of course. The old woman simple smiled softly gave him her best wishes to make it the island safely.

He sighed again and decided it was time for a break. It was getting warmer and he knew that soon he'd have to get out of these winter clothes. He had just laid back when he felt the drops of rain against his face and he sat up quickly.

A storm was coming. He could feel the lightning inside that was warning him. He would be in trouble if he didn't get out of here soon.

XxXxX

Aang hadn't said a word since leaving the temple and finding the terrible news. Not a word as they headed towards the island.

Once they landed Aang was still silent and had nothing to say. Katara felt bad for the boy, but she had no idea what to say to make him feel better.

XxXxX

Zuko had never been so tired in his life. Well… except that one time with the Fire Sages and the scrolls he had to study for about twenty hours, but that was something different. He'd just finished lugging the boat up onto the damn stupid beach and now all he wanted to do was make a damn stupid fire and go to sleep.

He had managed to fall asleep. For how long he didn't know, but it couldn't have been long before it started raining again.

"Ugh! I hate water," He muttered and stood. He had no choice but to get up and continue on. Not running on much sleep.

He hadn't been raveling long before he came across the-Aang. (he kept correcting himself) And Katara and her Brother. He was about to go up to them when a boy, followed by a group of firebenders came after him.

He swore under his breath and watched as Sokka drew his weapon and Katara moved to waterbend at the soldiers, but instead froze her brother her scolded her for it.  
He sighed deeply. That was just stupid.

He scowled as he discreetly followed them.

XxXxX

TBC...

There it is. They've been captured by the Fire Nation. Will Katara ever forgive her brother for ditiching our lovable Firebender?

Since I'd guess ya'll saw the movie I thought I'd put it in Zuko's view. And I'll say one more time. Damn. Dev is one handsome man.


	5. Book 1: Chapter 2: The Jet Trouble

Disclaimer; In first chapter

So, so, so, so, so SORRY GUYS! I have not been feeling well lately. I got real sick lately and was bed ridden for three days and am still recovering. I meant to post this two weeks ago, but for some reason hasn't been letting me login. ? I know right?

Anyway... I will get the next chapter up ASAP, but remeber I'm working on like... eight other stories or something like that. I really bit off more then I can chew. I'll shut up now. Read on! Wait, I know it's short, but it's the best I've got at the moment and at least it's something. Now... read on for real this time!

XxXxX

What? What nonsense was that damn boy up to? He wondered as he saw Aang preaching he was the avatar and he also saw the Firebenders eyeing him suspiciously.

He was far too weary to protect this boy again, but if he had to he would. Though… for the moment. He would wait for the time to be right.

As it turned out he didn't have to wait for long before the Firebenders attacked. He took his chance and concentrated on putting the fire out.

…

The Firebenders froze when the fire went out and they all looked shocked. And glancing at each other they scrambled for safety.

"Ha! And keep running you cowards!" Sokka called after them.

"Okay… that was weird…" Aang said slowly. He glanced around in searches for something, but neither of the Water siblings knew what. "You don't have to hide anymore you know."

Smirking the Firebender threw back his head and approached them.

"You're not as childish as I originally thought Avatar," Zuko said and everyone stared at him in silence. Katara immediately embraced him. "I caught up with you awhile back, but then you went and got yourselves captured."

"That wasn't our fault!" Sokka said. He was right away on the defensive.

"I didn't say it was."

"Okay, enough," Aang cut in. He knew already that the fight was about to start. "We don't have time for this. So we need to go."

The group couldn't disagree with the young Avatar.

XxXxX

Another camp site, another village and Zuko began to wonder why he was here. Why he was doing this. Why he was fighting his own people.

These were his own soldiers damn it! How could he do this? He didn't know what to do anymore. He was tired and confused and his muscles ached from the long journey.

Once again he wondered why he was doing this. Was it really for her? He tried to tell himself it wasn't, but somewhere… Somehow… it was.

XxXxX

The small town was empty before. So dull, but after freeing it everyone was throwing some sort of festival. Zuko just sat back and watched, he didn't bother with such things. Not unless it was like the masquerade ball his Father forced him to attend.

He noticed Aang drifting off to somewhere. A small building. Well… he knew one thing. He couldn't let the boy get into trouble, so he followed him.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, hey, Zuko… well… I was just… um… I wanted to speak to someone I lost."

"Talk to the dead? You know that's all fake don't you?" Zuko asked, as he crossed his arms.

"Will you come with me?" Aang asked nervously. His eyes pleading like a lost pup.

"Uhhh… I guess…"

They entered the building and were greeted by some old woman. She smiled at them. And waved to the fire in front of her.

Aang cautiously moved to sit down, while Zuko stood by the door with his arms crossed. He wouldn't come any closer to the woman. He didn't believe in all this junk.

"I wish to speak to a monk who died," Aang said and Zuko had to roll his eyes. Deep down he felt bad for the boy. He knew how losing someone felt. "He was a friend of mine."

The woman smiled and then closed her eyes. "If there is the presence of a monk who knows this boy, please speak to us." She then threw something into the fire, makin it flare up. Zuko was unimpressed. He scoffed to himself. "Wait… I sense a presence in the room. I sense the monk's begins with… …. A J."

"Oh, please," Zuko muttered to himself. Aang had suddenly looked excited, now looked disappointed.

"S." Aang's face fell even more. "P?" Aang glanced up at the woman now. "R?"

Zuko cleared his throat and pressed a hand over his mouth to suppress his laughter. It was priceless. Aang now raised an eyebrow at the woman and shook his head, slowly.

"G." The woman said then and Zuko pressed his tongue against the inside of his cheek. Damn. She actually made a right guess, because Aang looked up excitedly. The woman laughed and smiled, she knew she had it. "Ah, yes! I can feel him in the room! A monk, who's name begins with… "G."

"Aang…" Zuko tried, but the woman cut him off.

"He walks with a cane." The woman said

"He… didn't have a cane." Aang said then. The woman seemed annoyed.

"Maybe it's a walking stick." She tried. Aang shook his head again and pursed his lips. "It could be he's carrying a pipe." Now Aang was trying not to laugh, more successful then Zuko who was coughing to cover up his laughter. "Or a pointer." Aang shook his head again and twisted his mouth to the side. "You are not being very open-minded." The woman was annoyed. "He had to be carrying something." She threw more of whatever into the fire.

"Beads?" Aang tired to lighten her mood. The woman smiled again.

"Ah-ha. Beads! I feel it clearly. Haha… it's clear. A monk in the room…whose name begins with… "G." he carries beautiful beads."

"I've had enough," Zuko said and stopped leaning against the wall. "I'll see you outside Aang." With that Zuko left the young avatar in the presence of the crazy old woman. Whether it was safe or not? He had no clue.

….

"Come on, Katara," Sokka complained. They were headed to another village at the time. "When are you going to start talking to me again." He was met by silence.

She was still angry at Sokka for forcing them to leave without Zuko. Sure, they could have left, but that didn't mean her stupid Brother needed to force her to come with.

"Keep talking, that will really work," Zuko remarked snidely.

"Why you!" And that was all it took for Sokka to tackle the Firebender. Katara and Aang glanced at each other before moving forwards to stop the fight.

All of a sudden the two teenagers stopped fighting when they heard a few plates and cups dropping, looking up, they saw an entire squad of Fire soldiers.

"Ah… hey there?" Sokka tried nervously and both boys stood quickly as the men drew their weapons, right as Katara and Aang got there.

"Now-" Katara was cut off as she saw the soldiers. "Great. You two just had to fight your way into a Fire Nation camp…"

"Get them!" One of the Firebenders yelled. There was a volley of arrows and the Firebenders jumped out of the way, that was when several rebels jumped down and attacked.

Zuko moved out of the way of a fire blast and hit the man back with his own flame. Looking up at their saviors the gang looked at each other with worried exspressions.

"Hey," The hotshot looking Reb said with a smirk. "The names Jet. Welcome to our neck of the woods."

XxXxX

TBC...

Uhh-ohh... Jet-bad. Once again... so, so, so sorry I could not update sooner.  
Ummm... certain trouble will be happening now! What's this? Katara's got a thing for Jet? Sokka and Zuko are pissed and something smells fishy! No, wait... that's just Momo with a fish.

And in case you are wondering I took a deleted secen from the movie that I thought was pretty funny. Lol.


	6. Book 1: Chapter 3: What Firebender?

Disclamier; You guys already know I don't own this.

XxXxX

The Rebel leader had taken them to their so called hideout. Which of course Zuko and Sokka had not taken the invitation lightly.

"I think we should leave," Sokka said surly as he crossed his arms.

"I agree completely." Zuko backed up and both Aang and Katara stared at them with annoyed looks. Obviously they didn't want to leave.

"I don't like the looks of this guy," Sokka commented. "I think he's trouble."

"Sokka, we really owe this guy for saving us AND giving us a place to stay. It was your fault we an into those soldiers in the first place. Both of you," Katara reprimanded.

Just then the 'subject' of their conversation entered the room. He still held his conceited smirk, that pissed off the Water Warrior and The Prince immensely.

"Just thought I'd invite you all to dinner." Jet continued to smirk and gave Katara a half smile. Sokka didn't like this guy hitting on his sister either.

"Hey, that would be great," Aang said happily. The poor naive little rug rat. Ohhh, great, both Zuko and Sokka thought when Katara agreed with Aang.

…

Jet was going on about some annoying little story, then making some stupid victory speech and then hitting on Katara again.

"Well… of course we'd been waiting to strike those Fire Nation soldiers all day. You just distracted them for us. Thanks again,' Jet smirked again and took a sip of his drink.

The flames intensified a bit around them, luckily going unnoticed. Sokka elbowed the Firebender besides him. Then casually leaned closer, making it look like he was just pouring some more water, while he whispered a warning.

"Keep off of the Firebending for awhile. It doesn't look like these guys like Firebenders very much. Luckily he didn't notice you bending in the fight earlier."

He considered this and realized Sokka was right. He needed to keep his bending under control for awhile so that little rat didn't send his minions after him, not that he didn't think he could handle them or anything.

"So how did you come across that scar?" Jet voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts and everyone had gone silent suddenly. "Looks like the work of a Firebender."

"I don't want to talk about it," Zuko replied quietly. With that he left the table and disappeared into the dark. Jet just scoffed.

Once he was far enough away he was sure he couldn't be heard, he yelled at the top of his lungs, trying to let out all the frustration. He could feel the fire burning inside his soul, ever inch of it burned.  
His temper was getting the best of him, he couldn't let it happen though. He didn't want to hurt anyone.

He breathed deeply and dropped to sit down. He brushed a hand across the burned side of his face and let his shoulders slump. He dug around inside his shirt and found the picture of his Mother.

"Please… tell me where to go from here…" He asked quietly.

XxXxX

"Hey, where are you going," Jet asked as Katara moved to get up from the table. Most everyone has gone by now. It was late after all.

"I just wanted to make sure Zuko was okay. That's all."

"He'll be back. Besides… it's a party. Relax."

She sighed, and sat back down at the table, but she was still worried. He'd been gone for what seemed like hours. Sokka even seemed concerned and it wasn't like him to worry about their Firebending friend.  
Aang had offered to search for him, but… then again he probable wanted to be alone.

She glanced around at the table full of passed out teenage rebels. This… was not the celebration she'd had in mind when the charming rebel leader had invited them to dinner.

XxXxX

Zuko had arrived back at the hideout. He was extremely worn out now and wanted nothing more then to sleep. He paused when he spotted Jet with Katara. 'oh, lovely' He thought sarcastically. And as Jet got closer he smirked. 'go ahead pretty boy, make a move. She'll knock you into next week'

But, his jaw dropped when she let the rebel leader kiss her. What was this feeling like his stomach had just lurched inside. He felt sick. So he covered it up with anger, because anger was easier to feel then pain.

He let into his own room and not fifteen minutes later he heard a knock. The Waterbender. He didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Zuko? I wanted to know if you were okay?" She asked softly. And he scoffed, the flames in the lamp on the table flared briefly.

"Fine." He bit out sarcastically.

"What is 'wrong' with you?" Katara asked and crossed her arms. She knew he had a temper, but she had only ask how he was feeling.

"Nothing is wrong! Why don't you go and spend some time with your boyfriend?"

"Wha… what? Were you spying on us?"

"What point would I have for spying on you and that jerk?" He asked and the fire burned fiercely. "Why are you even asking me how I am? It's not like you care!"

"How can you say that? To me? To me of all people?"

"Because, you're so caring, right?" His reply was sarcastic and almost conceited. She'd seen him lose his temper before, but not over something so insignificant. Well there was that one time… no. now wasn't the time to think of those times.

"What is your problem?"

"Just leave me alone, Katara." His voice was deep and grating, on the verge of being a full blown threat.

"You're threatening me? That's so typical of a stupid Firebender. Like your Father." She gasped when the glass broke. The flame burned so hot it shattered it and he his fist went through the wall. He was desperately losing this battle of control.

"Leave. Now. Before I do something I regret."

She couldn't believe him. Maybe she had gone to far with that snide remark about the firebender thing and his Dad. She hadn't thought she'd pushed him that far. No… she was wrong. She shouldn't have said anything about his Father… Zuko was NOTHING like his Father.

"I-I didn't mean-"

"LEAVE!" It was his last warning. So she left the room. She really wished she hadn't said that last bit, it WAS pushing things too far. All things considering.  
Not even Aang knew the true story of why Zuko, a Firebender was traveling with them. He made a choice that cost him everything.

XxXxX

The next morning they'd been ready to leave, but their Firebender was nowhere to be found. Sokka was impatiently pacing, but that was when that ratty rebel approached him. Needed his help. It was a load of bull.

XxXxX

It was bad timing, when the Firebender had showed up, Sokka was already off on a mission with that damn rebel. He'd never really hated anyone before, but he certainly hated that guy.  
Katara refused to talk to him, and Aang… Aang was…. Somewhere…. Around? He could only guess where the blasted little monk had run off to.

His mistakes were made and he could do nothing about it. Not now. Not ever. He had been thinking those things, when Sokka stormed into the camp.

"That's it! We're leaving!" Sokka said firmly. His resolve set.

"What's wrong this time?" Katara asked and crossed her arms. She knew her Brother had to go and do this again. She couldn't understand why he was so eager to leave. Jet had given them a place to stay and helped them so much.

"He robbed an old man!"

"What? Jet wouldn't do that!" Aang protested… appearing out of seemingly nowhere. The kid did that. It also kind of scared Zuko that the monk probable knew EVERYTHING that went on. Maybe even the fight last night.

"Well he did do it!"

"I believe you," Zuko said suddenly, stepping forward. Katara and Aang gaped at him, but quickly they were being chewed out.

"You two are just jealous," She complained. "I'm sure there is more to the story. Let's just ask him."

…

"Well of course," Jet assured the worried gang. He removed a knife and held it up. "He had a weapon. He was an assassin. He wanted to kill me."

Sokka was unconvinced and so was the Firebender.

"See?" Katara asked. "That explains everything."

"No. You planted it on him," Zuko cut in immediately. Jet glared at him and stood up, the knife still held at his side. And personally… Zuko didn't like being threatened.

"Why would I go and do a thing like that?" Jet asked, his gaze was about as fiery as a Firebender's. with all the rage those eyes held, Zuko knew this guy would be trouble. "You know… you seem to defend the Fire Nation a lot… Zuko…"

His eyes widened. He knew. Sokka even became increasingly worried, sure… he hated Firebenders as much as the next guy, but he hated this rebel more.

"SO what do we do then… Jet?" His own voice was warning.

"Zuko, just stop!" Katara cut in and stepping in between the two. "Why don't you just stop?"

"He's trouble, Katara." Zuko warned between gritted teeth.

"You know what? Sokka was right, Zuko. You're not one of us. And you never will be." As soon as the words left so did the Firebender. Sokka just stared slack jawed at his sister.

"Katara… how could you do that to him?" Her Brother asked. "Even I can see that he really l-"

"I think you did the right thing. Somebody needed to put that Firebender in his place," Jet cut Sokka off quickly. "Hey… I could use you and Aang's help with something."

XxXxX

Where would he go now? The Firebender wondered. They didn't want him to travel with them anymore. So where would he go? What would he do?

Sighing deeply, he glanced at the town there. A Fire Nation town. Maybe he would be welcomed there with no trouble. Hopefully.

He pulled the hood over his head and kept his gaze away from the eyes of the guards, but one of the men grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Hold it, this is Fire Nation land. Are you a citizen?" The man asked. Two other guards were eyeing him cautiously.

"Something like that," He muttered under his breath. The guard tensed.

"What was that?"

"Yes."

"We're going to need some proof of that," Another guard spoke up. Just as Zuko was about to give a sarcastic remark he heard yelling behind him. He turned and…

"Sokka?" He asked confused. What was he doing here? He was obviously Water Tribe. The guards would know.

"Hold on! You have to evacuate the town. Some rebels are planning to destroy the dam!" Sokka said frantically. He was desperate to help Fire Nation citizens?

"What are you talking about, boy?" The guard asked. "Arrest these two!"

"No! the boy speaks the truth!" An elderly man slowly made his way over to them. "It must be the work of the man that robbed me in the woods."

The soldiers all flew into a freeze. They moved everyone single file from the village as quickly as possible, it seemed almost as soon as that happened the flood of water destroyed everything. Splintered it to pieces.

Well… there went that plan. He turned to the Water Warrior.

"Thank you, for saving them. I may not be prince of the Fire Nation anymore, but they're still my people. I owe you one."

"Eh," Sokka brushed it off. "It's no problem. It was the right thing to do. Now come one! We've gotta stop Jet."

XxXxX

Unfortunately… or fortunately (depending on who you asked)… Katara had already frozen the rebel to a tree.

"How could you murder all of those people?" Aang asked, his eyes were wide and saddened with grief. For both the people and the lost soul in front of him.

"Actually. He didn't," Sokka said smugly.

"What?" Jet asked outraged.

So Sokka continued. "I warned the villagers. At first they didn't believe me, but that old man you robbed vouched for me."

"Come, on. Let's get out of here," Katara said looking away. Nobody disagreed. There was only one half heard complaint from the half frozen rebel about being left.

"You really think we should have left him," Aang asked feeling guilty.

"He'll thaw out eventually." She assured, back behind them Sokka had stopped and everyone paused to see what he was up to.

He approached Zuko and he tensed, probable preparing to be hit, but instead, Sokka offered his hand. And for a moment the Firebender could only stare, before shaking his hand hesitantly.

"Look… I wanted to say I was sorry for all the stuff I said. You're pretty okay for a Firebender." The Water Tribe warrior admitted.

"Thanks…"

Sokka cleared his throat and made a motion with his eyes towards his sister, before mouthing 'fix things' and starting on the trail again. Zuko realized he was right.

XxXxX

"And all of a sudden you want to talk?" Katara asked, sarcasm invading her voice. She was still upset with him. And Sokka and Momo were launching food at each other in the background.

"Well… yeah. I said some things I shouldn't have." Zuko admitted, while rubbing the side of his face nervously.

"Why did you do it? Why did you act like that?"

"I don't know. I didn't really have a reason." No. he couldn't admit that real reason to her. Never. Nope. Not in a million years.

"Come off it! Just tell me why you were so angry! I know you don't get that way for no reason."

"I just don't know. I'm sorry! Why can't you just let me apologize. It's hard as it is." He said and sighed, while setting his hands on his hips and looking at a peculiar piece of grass. "I don't what came over me, okay?"

"You're just agreeing with me so I'll stop being mad at you. You're not even really sorry!"

He looked back up at her. "Well if you would just let me explain my reason!"

"Two minutes ago you didn't have a reason, just an 'I don't know what came over me'" Katara said with a scoff, crossing her arm defensively. "But now you have a reason? you are the worst lair I swear."

In the background Aang flew in from above, air bending a muffin into Sokka's face and running when Sokka launched his own muffin.

"Ummm…" He growled. "What do you want me to say then?"

"I don't want you to say anything." She finalized it by walking away, leaving him to let his shoulders slump in defeat. That was when a muffin hit him in the back of the head.

"Hey!" He yelled. Followed by Aang's burst of laughter and a warning burst fire.

XxXxX

Night had fallen and Zuko glanced around the sleeping camp. The only light was from the dying fire and he longed to make it burn more fiercely. Anything to keep his thoughts away from a certain Waterbender.

Why? Why was she still so angry? He didn't know, but he wanted to get out of here for a little while. At night there was nothing to distract him from his worries. So now it was all he could focus on and he felt like he was dying.

"Zuko?" The young Airbender asked. He glanced up to find that the boy was still awake. "Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Are you upset, because Katara won't talk to you?" Aang asked. When he got no reply he knew that the answer was yes. "It's okay. She's just hurting right now because she liked Jet and he betrayed her. You understand that, right?"

"Yeah, I guess…" The Firebender admitted quietly. "But, I… ah… never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing. Forget it."

"You're staying right?" Aang asked. "Cause… you promised to teach me Firebending. Remember?"

"I'll stay. I promise Aang."

"Good. Thanks, Zuko. You're the best friend ever," Aang said, then yawned. "Don't worry. Katara really cares about you. She'll forgive you. Promise."

The boy yawned and fell asleep soon after. Zuko sighed and stared up at the stars. He hoped…

XxXxX

TBC…

Ummm… Katara is hurtin' she's gonna need some Zuko fluff… and so will we I guess. After all that.  
Will she forgive him? Hmmm… Review make me write faster…


	7. Book 1: Chapter 4: Nothern Water Tribe

Disclaimer; Don't own it.

So sorry I haven't be able to update this story in so long. I got addicted to Vampire Knight. lol. But I'm back now.  
I know it's short. I KNOW! But it was this or nothing. AND in a sorry from me... a little ZK fluff. ;)

XxXxX

The morning light had begun to show itself over the trees and the Firebender glanced up, the goldish yellow of the sun reflecting in dark eyes.

The young Airbender was stirring slightly, but other wise still asleep.

"Mmm…" He thought for a moment, kicked a piece of burnt stick into the dull glowing embers. The long hours of silence had given him plenty of time to reflect on things and collect his thoughts. His resolve was ten times stronger then it had been before.

He got up and disappeared for a little bit. He needed some more time alone and if that annoying little monk wanted to be all cheery again he'd freak out.

"Zuko?" He froze. Ah, shit.

"Yeah?" He hadn't meant to sound so defeated or weak. Not in front of her now.

"Can we talk?" She asked, hesitating. "Alone?"

"Yeah." Damnit, damnit, damnit! He didn't want to talk to her right now. He really didn't. he was still upset with her.

XxXxX

Zuko sighed as he stared at his reflection in the small stream. He wondered what she had to say to him. After all that she 'had' said.

"I'm sorry." As soon as he heard that he couldn't help the surprised gasp that escaped him as he turned only to find she'd turned her back on him.

"Ka-" She cut him off.

"I shouldn't have said that to you."

"No…" He stepped forward. "You don't have to apologize. I shouldn't have gotten angry like that. The whole stupid thing was my fault!" He sighed deeply and let his shoulders slump.

"Stop… apologizing."

How? How did this girl get him to apologize for such a petty fight that was her fault. She could bring him to his knees with one word. It was pathetic.

"Katara?" He asked. When she didn't answer he took it upon himself to get one. He stepped forward boldly and grabbed her into a hug. "I'm not angry with you. I never was. I was just scared… that I would lose you."

She didn't answer him. She really didn't know what to say and couldn't help but be distracted. Her back was against his warm and well built chest. How on earth did he expect her to think of a reply?

"Why didn't you listen to your Father that day when you first came to the village?" She heard his gasp and he let her out of his arms and stepped back.

"I-I told you…"

"No, you didn't." She turned to face him finally and the look on his face told her he wasn't telling the truth. "Not really."

"I just… I-I…" He leaned against a nearby tree, burying his face in his arm. "It was wrong. So wrong. I…" He stopped to clear his throat and when he lifted his face she saw the tears at the edge of his eyes.

"You don't have to-"

"No. It's alright. You wanted to know." He closed his eyes tightly. "My Mother… that's why… I… why I'm here. I was just a mistake. My… Father had no choice but to marry her. He was son of the Firelord. It would have looked bad." He looked down at his open hands, before fisting them until his knuckles turned white. "I would never… you just… I don't know. Somehow… I knew form the moment I met you that I was in-"

"Katara! Zuko!" Sokka's voice came and cut him off. She sighed at her Brother's interruption, but she ignored it for the moment.

"Though I'm not glad it happened that way. I'm so glad I got to meet you. Regardless the circumstances. I'll never ever regret it." She made a move to leave, but he grabbed her arm.

"W-wait."

"Where are you two!" Sokka's voice came again and she gave Zuko a pleading look.

"Come on. Let go. If he thinks we were alone together he'll freak out." She pulled her arms from his grasp, but not before pulling him down by the shirt and pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. For a few long lingering seconds before she pulled away and left him standing there.

XxXxX

"Hey! Where're here!" Aang's voice called from Appa's head. Zuko could care less. He had other things to think about.

Oh, wait no. there were at the Northern Water Tribe. Now he cared. Fire and water did NOT mix well. Katara obviously noticed his distress.

"Don't worry… as long as you don't bend in front of them they… probable won't notice." She assured and his glare made her cringe.

"Katara… really? Look at me for five seconds…"

"Okay, okay… maybe you could pretend to be an Earthbender?" He gave her another look. "Yeah… they'll probable know… but you're traveling with Aang! They won't do anything."

"Actually…" Sokka cut in flicking a twig off the edge of Appa's saddle. "They'll probable want to-"

"Sokka!" She scolded her Brother.

Appa landed with a roar and several Water Warriors held fast, in case it was trouble. The men glanced at each other warily.  
All of a sudden another robed man came running out and grabbed the spear from one of the soldiers.

"No, no! it's alright! This is the Avatar!" The man said, out of breath. The soldiers were completely silent before a cheer went out among them.

All except one soldier. He stepped forward and grabbed Zuko by the collor of his shirt and jerked him forward.

"What is this? A trick?" The man asked. "This is a Firebender!"

"No!" Sokka grabbed the man's arm and jerked his hand away. "This Firebender is our friend."

"This is Prince Zuko! Son of the Firelord!" The soldier countered and a gasp went out from the others. The soldiers raised their weapons.

"Back off!" Sokka warned, bringing his weapon from his back. And Katara and Aang also took bending stances, prepared to defend him.

"Give us the Firebender or leave."

"No. stop. Aang has to lean Waterbending." Zuko set his hand on Sokka's shoulder. "I'll go with them."

Two soldiers ran up and tired his arms behind his back.

"They can't do this!" Katara shouted, but Sokka held her arm before she could do anything. "Sokka let go! We have to do something."

"Katara… Zuko is right. Aang has to learn bending. Besides…. He'll be fine until we can talk some sense into them. I'll go see what I can do, while you and Aang go and talk to the master."

XxXxX

Sokka was just about to enter the building when he noticed two warriors. They were talking about Zuko! He ducked behind the side of the building and listened.

"Did you hear? They got the Firelord's son! He'll finally get what's coming to him."

"Yeah. It'll teach him alright." The other said to his friend. "What will they do with him?"

"You didn't hear that? The penalty is death." The first replied.

Sokka gulped and let his head drop back against the building. Oh… no…

XxXxX

TBC…

Hmmmm... oh, no. Those terrible soldiers want to kill Zuko! Hasn't he just had enough trouble lately? I feel so bad for putting him through all this.


	8. Book 1: Chapter 5: Death of a Firebender

Disclaimer; I don't own this.

Heh heh heh. Ah man, someine wants me to put lemon in this story. Ahhahaha! That's a good one. First of all I don't even understand the concept of lemon, second... I don't do lemon. It ain't my thing, BUT if enough people want something like that I will do a non graphic thing if you'd like.

Anyways... on with the story.

XxXxX

Zuko had been alone in a cold cell for hours. He sure hoped that the Waterbenders were willing to teach the young monk. He wanted to undo all this mistakes of his people, or die trying.  
The cell door opened to reveal two water soldiers. And his eyes grew weary with the absolute look of hatred they gave him.

"I see…" Zuko sighed. "well… get it over with already."

"Prepare yourself son of the Firelord. You'll regret ever starting this war. I'm gonna flog you so hard your great grandfather will feel it."

XxXxX

Katara stood besides the walkway of one of the many bridges of the Northern Water Tribe as she watched Aang train with the master. She was rather proud of herself for fighting him and doing rather well.

That was when Sokka came running down the bridge and stopped right besides her, panting and speaking quickly, but she had no idea what he was saying.

"Sokka, calm down. What's the matter? Did you talk to them about letting Zuko go?" She asked.

"That's exactly it." Sokka said, standing up straight since he'd gathered his breath. "They're not going to let him go. They're going to execute him."

"Sokka! I swear I'm going to kill you! You promised everything would be fine!" She pounded her fist into his chest.

"Ow! Calm down, Katara! I'm sure we can figure something out!" Sokka sighed. "Maybe we shouldn't tell Aang."

"Tell me what?" Aang asked from behind them. Apparently finished with his lesson. Katara and Sokka flinched.

"Alright… Aang… it's my fault." Sokka said. "I said it would be fine, but its not. The Water Tribe wants to kill Zuko. I'm sorry. It's my fault."

"No. Don't say that Sokka," Aang patted his back. "I'll get him out. I promise. There's nothing to worry about."

"I sure hope you're right." Katara said.

XxXxX

Lucky, that next morning Aang had convinced the Northern Water Tribe council to have a trial, but things so far hadn't gone well.

Katara finally saw Zuko. They had forced him to sit besides Aang with bound hands. The rope was tight enough to cut into the skin and he looked awfully roughed up. Did they not care that he was human just as much as they were?  
She easily admitted that she too hated Firebenders at one time, but not after she met Zuko. She realized that they couldn't all be bad.

They were about to learn just how stubborn these people were.

"So then what makes you think that this Firebender is any different? Hmmm?" The head council member asked.

"Zuko may be the son of the Firelord, but he's different. He had a choice to do something bad a long time ago, but he didn't. He's one of us!" Aang argued.

"What stops me from putting an end to his miserable life right here and now?"

"Zuko is my friend. He's saved my life more then once… and he's even promised to teach me Firebending! Does that sound like a bad guy to you?" There were mummers amongst the men. "Fighting death with death will only result in more death!"

"Then how do you plan to stop the Fire Nation! Give them flowers!"

"I however agree." A female voice stated. The young white haired woman stood from her place at the senate's table.

"Princess Yue!" A man yelled in shock. Katara glanced over to see Sokka's eyes glazed over at the sight of his love.

"Avatar Aang… I agree with you." Princess Yue said softly. "Prince Zuko is a Firebender, but his heart is pure. He is a hero. He had betrayed his country and dishonor his family… all to help the Avatar save the world. His intentions don't seem at all evil to me. We should let him go."

There were more mummers before several men began to argue.

"SILENCE!" The head council member called. "We shall take a break to discuss our final decision."

The room cleared out and all was silent for awhile. The soldiers had taken the Firebender back to the holding cell and Aang was left wondering if he could have done anything diffidently.

"Maybe Sokka would have made a better lawyer," Aang commented with a sly grin, but suddenly it faded as he glanced around. "Where'd Sokka go?"

"Guess," Katara said and rolled her eyes.

The sudden alarms going off had everyone on alert. This was it. The Fire Nation was attacking, but the worst part, was that they were early.

XxXxX

"The Fire Nation is attacking! Get to your posts!" A guard yelled. The guards took off out the door quickly.

"Ah, wait!" Zuko yelled. "I can help! Let me out of here! Come on!" He kicked the cell bars several times, before sighing deeply and dropping back against the wall. "Damnit!" He blinked several times. He couldn't believe he was asking himself this, but… what would Aang do? "I… I'm not going to give up."

He stood back up and took another swing at the bars. The sounds of battle were beginning. He had to get out of here. Had to help. He slammed his shoulder into the bars and winced. That wasn't working. And then… he had the strangest feeling he needed to get out of the way. Right now.

He yelped and jumped just as a ball of fire crashed through the wall. He sat up and shook the dust out of his hair and stared at the hole in the wall. Perfect.  
He jumped down onto the roof and took off towards the one place he hoped that they'd be. After all, he did have the weird sixth sense of knowing where Aang was all the time. (A/N XD)

XxXxX

Katara backed up from the Firebender with his spar aimed at her, looking for a source of water close by, but before she even had the chance the Firebender disappeared in a blur of black and red.

"Zuko!" She gasped in shock as he stood up and brushed the snow off himself. "How did you escape?"

"Ehh… never mind that. Where's Aang?"

"I don't know. We got split up." She said and stepped closer to him. "He got a vision from the dragon spirit and it told him what to do."

"Katara! And… Zuko," Sokka stared for a moment to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "We saw Fire Nation soldiers going to the cave. We've gotta stop them!"

"Right," Katara agreed.

Charging into the cave, Zuko never expected to see these two people here. He couldn't believe his own eyes. It wasn't possible. Regardless he stayed silent.

"No!" Iroh yelled as Zhao stabbed his knife through the black bag. Oh, no. Zuko hadn't even flinched when his Uncle roared like a dragon and ignited the air around him.  
He did notice Yue collapse. He and Sokka moved to help her up as the soldiers all ran. When she was able to stand on her own again she dropped to her knees besides Iroh.

"Uncle," Zuko said quietly.

"Zuko…" Iroh smiled. "I thought… I thought you were dead."

"All is lost," Yue said sadly, interrupting, though not purposely.

"You have been anointed by the moon spirit," Iroh said softly, leaning closer to the waters.

Yue nodded. "He gave me life when I was a child."

"Then there is still a chance!" Iroh said purposefully. And she turned to him in surprise. "you can give your life back for the spirit's."

"No!" Sokka said. "Don't listen to him! He's Fire Nation!"

"My Uncle is a good man!" Zuko said and it almost appeared the two would go for each other's throats. Katara made sure Sokka didn't see as she set her hand gently on Zuko's back to calm him and his shoulders relaxed slightly.

"Nothing is ever truly lost," Iroh assured.

"Is it mine to give back if I choose?" Yue asked.

"There are reasons each of us are born. We have to find those reasons."

Yue filled with emotion. Her eyes began to fill with tears. Even Sokka the strong warrior swallowed hard, eyes filled with tears.

"This was the reason I was born."

"Yue, please!" Sokka said, his voice breaking he grabbed her arm tightly. Zuko watched Katara saddened expression. He could tell she felt for her Brother.

"This is no love without sacrifice." Yue told him.

"Yue, what are you doing? You don't know what will happen." He turned her towards him and looked her in the eyes.

"I believe that my life force will leave my body and return to the moon spirit." She said firmly. She needed him to understand.

"And then what?" Sokka practically spat.

"My soul will no longer exist in this form."

"Please, don't do this. There must be another way." He whispered. "I can't let you do this. I'm suppose to protect you."

"My people are dying, Sokka!" She said firmly. "Those who are in charge of others have a responsibility. It is time we show the Fire Nation we believe in our beliefs as much as they believe in theirs."

"But, Yue-" She cut him off by brining a hand to his cheek.

"I'm scared. Don't make me any more scared." He nodded sadly. "I will miss you more then you know."

Zuko and Katara looked away to give them a their 'moment' then turned back sadly to see Yue stepping into the water and lying back. The flash of light faded and reviled the life of the moon spirit was back.  
Iroh retrieved the limp body of Yue from the water and with Sokka's help laid her down.

Katara desperately wanted to take her Brother in her arms and tell him everything would be okay. She had never seen him cry and she wished he wasn't now.

"Zuko…" Iroh said as he watched his Nephew's fists clench. Zuko took off and Iroh ran after him. Katara didn't know what to do. She knew she had to stay with her Brother, but she had no idea what Zuko was doing. Then she realized…

XxXxX

"Zhao!" Zuko yelled as he slammed into the other Firebender, taking them both over the edge of the bridge and into the freezing water below.

"ZUKO NO!" Iroh yelled at him, but it did no good.

Zuko yelled as he slammed his fist into Zhao's face as hard as he could over and over, before the bastard Firebender pulled fire down and burned his back. He winced at the pain, but this would not stop him from killing Zhao.

"Why did you do it? You… you bastard… you threatened Katara and you killed someone my friend held very dear and I swear I'm going to make you pay for it all!"

All Zhao did was laugh at this. "You think you can kill ME?" Zuko noticed the glint of the knife that Zhao had pulled and he forced the man's arm down before he could make a move with it.

"You cheating-"

"Zuko! Killing Zhao will do nothing! Two wrongs do not make a right!" Iroh tried to convince his Nephew. Zuko contemplated what his Uncle just said… and he realized it was right, so he cautiously backed up, making sure Zhao didn't pull another trick.

He didn't expected it when the Waterbenders arrived, Zhao shot a ball of fire, but missed, because of his nervousness. The Waterbenders brought down a large bunch of water and Zuko took off as fast as he could. He knew that the Waterbenders would came after him next.

"Uncle…" He said quietly. "Why are you here?"

"I was sent by your Father to assist in the attack. I had no idea I would find you here. Came back with me Zuko."

"I can't Uncle. I… I'm teaching the avatar Firebending." Zuko admitted a bit sheepishly.

"Then…. I am very proud of you Prince Zuko." Iroh said.

"Uncle?" Zuko asked shocked.

"I will help you. I will gather some men… and we will help you. I have a few good soldiers that would very much like to be a part of this revolution you've started."

"That would be great Uncle." Zuko said and smiled. He hugged his Uncle tightly.

"We will keep in contact, but tell no one of my treachery."

"You have my word Uncle."

Both Firebenders gasped as the Avatar displayed his power. They both glanced at each other and then back to the amazingly controlled wall of water.

"Go. They need you."

XxXxX

Zuko arrived and watched as even some Fire Nation soldiers bowed before the young Avatar. So he kneeled and bowed also. He was glad that things had gone this way, without many of his people losing their lives.

They may have been under the wrong influence, but they were still his people.

XxXxX

Zuko headed back to the rooms, but paused when two soldiers stopped him and the head council member stood between them.

"The council… has made their decision… and… in honor of the late Princess Yue… we have all decided it is best to allow you a pardon." The man smiled sheepishly. "We hope you will forgive us Master Zuko."

"No need. I understand. You're Water Tribe and I'm Fire Nation. But… I do have one request." Zuko smirked at the thought.

"Anything. We owe you."

XxXxX

Night had fallen as the small Water Tribe vessel transported them to get as close as they could to the East to meet some general that was suppose to take them to some village where Aang would find an Earthbending teacher.

"Zuko?" Katara asked hesitantly.

"Hm?" He didn't feel like talking now, but… if that was what she wanted…

"What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking."

"Anything important?"

"Umm… no. Not anything important." He learned farther forward on the railing of the boat. Letting the wind play with his hair and breathing in the salty air. "How's Sokka doing?"

"No better, but no worse." She leaned on the rail besides him. "What was it you requested from the council before we left?"

He smiled. "Just that the guards be treated with the same courtesy I was." At her look, he shook his head. "No… not beating them, but I requested they were thrown in one of those cold cells as naked as the day they were born."

"That should teach them," She smiled.

"Hopefully."

"I know you went after Zhao." She said and he sighed. "Was it you that-"

"No. It wasn't me that killed him." He turned away from her and stared up at the 'moon' with another sigh. "But… I almost did."

"But, you didn't." She was glad that he hadn't given into his anger and killed Zhao, even though Zhao was a ruthless man that probably did need to die. It really shouldn't have been their choice to make.

"So you're not mad that I just left?"

"A little bit." She grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled it up, making him wince. "But you are going to let me take care of your burn."

He turned and swatted her hands away. "It's nothing. Really. So typical of you." He wanted to brush it off as nothing, but she was just so damn stubborn sometimes.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." He gasped as she hugged him tightly from behind. He didn't dare move.

"Don't cut me out."

"I'm not trying to… it's just… I've gotta think about some things."

"I'm just worried about you. At least let me take care of the burn?" She pleaded and he gritted his teeth.

"Alright, alright. I'll let you take care of it." As soon as he said it she backed up, but he had no intention of letting her off that easy, so he grabbed her and pulled her back into his warm embrace. "Now… you promise me something…"

"What?" She asked hesitantly.

"You promise me… that you'll stay by my side. So that I can protect you." When he received no answer his lips twitched into a slight smile. "Katara? Did I embarrass you?"

"N-no… I just…" She sighed. "Yes. Kind of."

"Why would you be embarrassed?" He asked teasingly.

"Ummm… it's… just… unusual." She pushed against him slightly, but that only made him tighten his grip.

"No…" He said. "You're going to stay just like this with me for a few more minutes. I haven't seen you in so long. Not while I was locked up in the Water Tribe."

"Oh, sorry."

"No. Don't be sorry. Just… stay."

"I'll stay with you forever, Zuko."

XxXxX

TBC…

Mmmm… some romance blooming perhaps? I don't know... you better review.

I finally had some extra time to write! yay me!


	9. Book 2: Chapter 1: How To Roast A Jerk

Disclaimer: I. do not. own this.

To all the grat people who have reviewed and supported this story! Thank you so much! You guys make this story possible. I am happy to say that this story is the most famous out of all my 99 stories. 44 reviews and over 6,000 hits! You guys rock!

Anonymous: Oh, my gosh. You agree with me on everything. I never even liked Avatar until I saw the movie either, I mean... I watched it whe I was really young, but then I grew up and thought I outgrew it. Heh, surpsied to see I watched it after the moive and liked it. And Dev is very nice looking! I don't see why nobody else thinks that. oh, well. less people to share him with, right? lol.

XxXxX

If Zuko hadn't known any better, he would have said that the Earth Kingdom was hotter then the Fire Nation. At least he had been able to change into an old soldier's uniform that he had gotten from his Uncle. It wasn't anything personal, but he just didn't look good in blue. Black and red were his colors.

"Sokka… how much farther?" Aang asked. Sokka waved his hand frantically, telling Aang to shut it. The two had been going on that way for several hours and it was really starting to tick him off.

He stormed over and ripped the map from Sokka's hands. "Let me see!" Zuko yelled and stared at the map. He gritted his teeth and flipped it around. "You mean to tell me you've been reading it upside down for over two hours?"

"What? Upside down let me-" Sokka stopped talking all of a sudden and stared at the map. "Well… that's just how great I am. I can read upside down. Yup."

"Uh-huh." There was silence. "Bluffing not doing your ego any good?"

"Shut up!"

"Who's oldest here?"

"You're only older then me by a year! How much more can you know!"

"A lot more apparently." Zuko said smugly.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You." Sokka bit out through gritted teeth.

"Hey… we're almost there anyway…" Aang said meekly, pressing his thumbs together and watching them fight nervously. "Do you really have to fight?"

"Forget it!" Zuko yelled. "I was only trying to help you!"

"Hey, I think I found the road when I was looking for water." Katara said as she headed towards them. Oblivious to the pervious argument. Zuko walked past her and disappeared somewhere. She looked back at Aang and Sokka. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know." Sokka said and shrugged, before walking off the opposite way."

"Aang?" She asked, Aang smiled nervously.

"Another argument over directions?" Aang said, throwing his hands in the air.

"Well… I… would have to go with Zuko on directions and Sokka on plans. Because Sokka can't read a map and Zuko doesn't think things through."

"Tell me about it. There has to be someway to put a stop to this fighting!" Aang paused. "I'll figure something out to help those two. There must be someway for them to get along."

"I'll got talk to Zuko so he doesn't run off. Sokka is probably mopping somewhere over there."

"Got it." Aang snapped out his glider and flew off to find Sokka. Katara sighed deeply an turned back the way she came, it wasn't too hard to find him. He was struggling to remove his boots by the edge of the stream.

"Zuko? Need some help?" She asked and watched him pause and look at her over his shoulder.

"No." He muttered and succeeded in getting the boot all the way off, before looking wearily at the other. He kicked it off with some effort and stood up. "You know… I am this close this frying your brother."

"He does that to everyone. I'll admit to having thoughts of freezing him inside an ice block."

"Let me know when you do. I'd like to be there to see it."

"Zuko… what's wrong? You've been acting really weird for the past few days." Katara said softly and watched the slight change in his eyes.

"Nothings wrong." He replied and sat down on the rock to his left. "So… 'Master' Waterbender… how about you show me how tough you got when I was in prison."

"I learned a lot."

"Enough to take me?" He asked with a smirk, getting up and allowing plenty of space between them. She cautiously watched his movement. He was up to something.

She prepared herself to get as much water as it would take to fight him, because training or not he was overzealous and tended to get rather aggressive. Though he was easier on her then he was on Aang. She didn't know if it was because she was a girl or not, but she'd prove to him now that she was just as tough as he was.

He growled as he shot flames at her, before she blocked it and waited for the steam to clear as he paced slowly, looking for a weakness or opening. She wouldn't give him one.  
Her eyes widened as he made to flank her with two steams of fire, but she dodged one and extinguished the other. He tried this tactic twice more, but failed each time. She could faintly see the smirk he held. She thought he truly did enjoy fighting.

She lost track of him in the thick mist and before she knew it he tackled her, but made sure she didn't hit the ground, by lading on his back with her fall broken by him.

"Gottacha."

"No fair!"

"Close combat. You still can't do anything." He flipped them so he was over her. "Don't stop fighting. This isn't over."

She struggled against him, but his overall size and heavier body weight led her to think it was impossible.

"Come on." He urged. "You can flip me."

"I can't. You're bigger then me."

"It doesn't… matter." He spoke through gritted teeth. "Fight me. Don't let me win."

"What are you doing? I give up."

"No. You can't give up. Stop me."

"Zu-"

"FIGHT!" He ordered.

"Stop it. Don't make me hurt you."

"Then do it! Hurt me!" She didn't understand why he was yelling or why he was suddenly acting this way, she could see something in his eyes. She swore it was pain. she wanted to end this so she punched him in the face, he jerked his head back, but didn't let go of her. "You want to prove to me that you can handle yourself then you hit me harder then that."

She didn't understand. What was he doing? She hit him harder, but it didn't work. His nose bled, but he didn't give up. Why? She froze some water and pressed the jagged end of it to his throat. It drew a drop or two of blood, before he finally let go of her and sat up.

"Why?"

"I need to know that you're going to be okay. I need to know you have what it takes to kill someone who is about to hurt you or force you to do something you don't want to." He kept his gaze on the stream. "I will try as hard as I can to be there, but I have to admit to myself that I won't always be there. I want you to be safe."

She quickly pulled a small cloth from her pocket and pressed it to his nose, wiping up the blood. He stared at her, jaw slacked in surprise.

"You didn't need to get yourself hurt just to prove it."

"I understand if you never spar with me again."

"Stop being stupid." She told him and he blinked a few times, staring at her.

"Aren't you upset with me?"

"Of course I am. But, it doesn't mean I won't help you when you're hurt." She pulled the cloth away and inspected the injury. "Does it hurt?"

"No." He averted his eyes.

"Lair." She said as she scooted closer to get a better view. She just hoped she hadn't broken it. He lowered his shoulders slightly and she could feel his heated breath across her lips. She leaned down closer and just as she felt his lips just barely graze hers… "Momo!" She exclaimed as the lemur bat flew down at them quickly and chirped loudly, pointing towards the woods.

Zuko blinked several times and stared at the lemur between them that was freaking out.

"Wha… Aang and Sokka!" He yelled and both benders ran back towards camp.

XxXxX

TBC...

(gasp!) Momo! How could you? It was this close! Muahaha. That's okay. It was fun! I like this evil thing! Don't be too hard on little Momo. And make sure to review. I need to know that you guys are still reading, 'cause if you're not there's no reason to keep updating.

Hmm... well... I felt that they were totally OOC. Lol. Oh, well. It's always something. The grammer is probably really bad, but I am really tired, but I wanted this up ASAP. I am sorry its so short, but I have not updated in a long time... so... here.


	10. Book 2: Chapter 2: What We've Waited For

Disclamier: You know I don't own this. Get it? Got it? Good.

Hmmm... what's it been? A year? XD and you thought I disappeard off the face of the planet. I worked dang hard to get this done since I finally got some time to myself and got inspired by some YouTube vids of zutara.

XxXxX

Zuko got there first and looked at the burning camp. He gritted his teeth and tackled the fire starter in the process of burning down the rest of forest.

"Halt!" A Firebender yelled and Zuko prepared to get fired as the man took up a stance. But a water wipe knocked the guy out cold and Zuko nodded his thanks to Katara, before turning his attention back to the man under him.

"Where's the avatar! Where did you take him?" Zuko asked, raising a fist, prepared to strike.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" The man said, cowering.

"If you've hurt him, I swear it will be the last mistake you ever make!"

"I swear I have no idea! The camp was empty when we got here!"

"Zuko, Katara!" Sokka yelled and waved from the distance. Appa landed and Sokka immediately jumped down from the saddle. "Where were you? We tried to find you after the camp got attacked. Aang and I had gone to get fire wood and when we came back… we saw these guys."

"Actually, Momo was the one to warn us," Katara said, watching the relived look on Zuko's face when he saw Aang jump down from Appa.

"We should get out of here before anymore soldiers come." Zuko warned, dropping the cowering fire bender on the ground.

"He's right." Sokka said.

XxXxX

Katara would admit that she was still a little peeved with Zuko, because of his little episode before Momo had flown in. Sure, she knew he just wanted to know that she could defend herself, but it didn't stop her from being mad that he had forced her to hurt him.

"Hey, look, Zuko!" Aang called, pointing to the poster on the wall.

"Keep your voice down!" Zuko scolded, pressing a hang over the monk's mouth. "This village is controlled by Fire Nation. Unless you want them hearing, you'd best be quiet."

"Oh, that's right. Sorry." He jumped up again. "But, look!"

"It's a Earthbending tournament?"

"Yes! I bet we could find a good teacher there!" Sokka said, cutting in. to the point where Zuko wanted to punch him in the head.

"If, IF anyone is willing to teach him." Zuko replied, and before another fight between the two started Katara grabbed Zuko and dragged him away.

"You two go and check that out. I'm going to see if we can get a place to spend the night." She said and the Firebender pressed his lips together in a thin line. He was irritated with her not giving him a choice.

Sokka glared after them, but then came to a realization. He grabbed the lemur-bat by the tail and dragged him over.

"Momo! You follow them and I don't want any funny business going on. Your reward you ask? Why… an entire bag full of leechy nuts." The lemur-bat's eyes grew wide in almost a daydreamy state, before he flew after the two benders. "Ya' know… I'm really starting to like Momo. Aang? Aang?" He sighed when he found the boy was missing. "Crap!"

XxXxX

Katara entered the room and closed the door behind her. Zuko rolled his eyes in annoyance as he watched the lemur-bat hang off the chandelier and crawl around back into it.

"That thing is going to set itself on fire."

"Momo, get down!" Katara scolded the fur ball. "Well… I couldn't find them, so I left a note with Appa to let them know we got a room."

"Great." He sighed deeply, before sitting up. "What if they got taken prisoner?"

"I'm sure we would know if that happened." She brushed off his worries. He needed to calm down, she knew how he got when he worried about things. She sat besides him and took his hand. "Don't worry. It will be fine."

The door burst open and Sokka and Aang seemed proud of themselves.

"Congratulate us! We found an Earthbender!" Sokka said, crossing his arms over his chest proudly. Aang mirrored these action with a girn.

Katara and Zuko glanced at one another, before back to the door. they expected a large burley Earthbender… not… a little girl.

"Umm… are you sure?" Katara asked.

"Of course we're sure!" Aang said. "We start tomorrow!"

"Great. Just don't break anything." Zuko said. Just as he said it the chandelier creaked and fell to the ground, with a dazed Momo sitting in the middle. "Just… great."

XxXxX

Katara winced at the loud crashing of the Earthbending, before trying to focus on the water in the pound. At least it wasn't as horrible as she thought.

"Ouch! Easy!" Aang yelped.

"No! you can't be easy with rock! Toughen up!" Toph scolded. Sokka was laughing his rear off at them.

_Okay… focus Katara. Need… to focus_. She thought as she made to try out some of her Waterbending. But just as she was about to get it…

"Boo!"

"Arg!" She yelled as she lost control of the water and was grabbed from behind and found herself falling backwards. "Jerk! I almost had that move down."

"Looked fine to me. What are you doing?" He rolled over to lean over her with a goody grin.

"What did it look like?" She asked with annoyance and poked the Firebender above her.

"Playing with water?"

"Oh! You! I'll show you playing with water!" she splashed him with it and he yelped at how cold it was as it sunk under the collar of his shirt.

"So cruel."

"Excuse me? I'm not the one interrupting other people's bending." She scolded. He grinned and dropped his weight from his hands onto his elbows so he was closer, before leaning his head against hers.

"It's… really nice today, huh?" He asked absently. She glanced around. Under the shade of a tree with the afternoon sunlight blocked off and the occasional splash of water from fish. It was nice out. He shifted again, and before she could ask him what, she found him kissing her.

XxXxX

Pacing. Sokka was curiously watching his sister pacing nervously in her room.

"Really, Katara. Tell me why you're acting weird?" Sokka glanced out the window. Aang was learning Firebending from Zuko now. Honestly, he didn't even think he himself would be able to do two bending sessions in one day.

"Nothing. Nothing. Besides… you'd probably freak out." She told him.

"Me freak out? You know me better then that."

"She's just all fluttery because Sparky kissed her." Toph commented as she walked by the door, not even stopping as she said it.

"HE DID WHAT?"

"It's not a big deal, Sokka! You said you wouldn't freak out!" Katara said exasperated.

"That was before I heard that! That's it. I have to murder him."

"Sokka… if you pick a with him he will roast you." She warned and Sokka contemplated.

"Oh, FINE! I'll let this one slide. Just this once." He got up and huffed loudly, before leaving the room. She glanced out the window at the Firebender, totally focused on the task of training Aang.

What… what was she going to do? it was a confusing situation… and the middle of a war was not a good place for romance. Either one of them could die.

XxXxX

Several weeks later…

"Alright. That's better." Zuko said, rms crossed as he watched Aang practice with a Firebending form.

"And his Earthbending has improved too." Toph added.

"I think it's about time." Sokka said and Zuko nodded. "You two are sure?" both benders nodded.

"I think it's time. I'll send word to my Uncle and have him bring any troops that are still loyal to him with."

"And I'll track down my Father and get the soldiers there."

"I'll gather the rebels." Toph said.

"Alright. We'll make one more stop at the next town… and then… we're going to attack the Fire Nation and finish off the Firelord once and for all." Sokka said and all nodded.

Everything was falling into place.

XxXxX

TBC...

Oh, Katara and Zuko. Finally! XD

Yup. It's getting close to the end! Hahaha! Let me know what you think! Leave a review!


	11. Book 2: Chapter 3: The End of The Road

Disclamier: Yup! You guessed right. I do not own this.

Ohhhh, wow. This is my biggest story. EVER. I have over 6,000 hits. 40+ reviews and it's the longest story I've ever written. I cannot believe how far and how well this was recived. Thank you so much everybody who reviewed.

Now... I DO know that the Painted Lady was in book three, but I'm not going to be doing a book three. So I had to find a way to add it in here. I've had this little idea in my head since seeing the episode.

XxXxX

The group stopped at the next town, only to find it in the hold of Firenation soldiers. Disguises were in order, they were hidden well.  
They witnessed the cruelty of the soldiers to the citizens and while it angered the group… they were vastly outnumbered. Nothing could be done.

In the room Katara paced, Zuko pressed his lips together in a thin line as he watched her.

"Katara, sit down." He said softly, glancing outside the window briefly.

"I can't. how those soldiers are treating those people is-" She found herself cut off.

"Horrible. I know." He interrupted, before standing up and grabbing her into a tight hug. She hesitated, before hugging him back. "We can't do anything. You know that."

"I know, but those people…"

"It will all work out. I promise." He released her and headed out of the room, she sighed, before following him. Everyone was already eating. Zuko only got a cup of water.

"Hey, sparky, better eat." Toph told him, smirking at her nickname for him. While Sokka smirked behind his bowl, waiting for Zuko to grab his own.

"I'm not hungry." He replied, (Sokka's smile left and he pouted) leaning against the wall, keeping his eyes on Aang. "You better eat up and then get some rest."

"Right. Thanks, Zuko." Aang replied.

"You know," Toph began. "You're like the dad of the group and Katara is like the mom. You two are always taking care of us."

Zuko coughed and chocked on his water. Katara just laughed at him.

"What am I?" Sokka asked. "Chopped liver?" It was clear he was unhappy.

"No. You're more like the weird uncle." Toph replied.

"Oh, gee thanks. That makes me feel SO much better." He crossed his arms and pouted, while everybody else laughed.

XxXxX

In the night, several guard patrols suddenly went missing, sending the rest of the guards on alert. Left and right, guards were going missing.  
The two shadows, unaware of one another snuck around the building… only to crash into one another in the dark and fall to the ground.

"Ouch." The smaller shadow winced.

"Ka… Katara?"

"Zuko?"

They both jumped to their feet. "What are you doing here?" Both asked at the same time.

"Painted lady?"

"Blue spirit."

"Well… I… figured I'd… ah, shi… okay…" Zuko said, tugging off his mask. "I'm setting this outpost on fire."

"Really? What happened to not helping?" She asked. He shrugged, before pulling the mask back down and grabbing her by the arm, dragging her with him.

"Let's get this over with." His voice muffled by the mask, as he dumped out a barrel of blasting jelly and setting fire to the nearby haystack. He opened the door and let out the animals as she got the other side.

The two took off and the outpost exploded into a bright light. Both landed in a tuff of grass, looking back to the blazing inferno.

"I guess it's good we ran into each other." She said and he sighed, tossing his mask onto the ground besides him.

"It got done faster."

"We make a good team."

"Couldn't have done it without you." He replied, turning towards her. He sighed, before cupping her face in-between his hands and kissing her. "I love you."

She gripped his wrists. "I… love you." He leaned in to kiss her again.

"We should get out of here now."

"Sokka, is going to try and spit in your food again."

"I know." He blew out a puff of breath and collapsed onto his back, staring up at the night sky.

XxXxX

Sokka, Aang and Toph all seemed stunned when they were leaving and shooting glances at the smoldering guard post.  
Zuko and Katara looking inconspicuous. Both passing without a word.

"Well how did that happen?" Sokka wondered, scathing his head. "Ah, well. They deserve it.'

XxXxX

Zuko sighed as he crossed his arms, waiting on the beach for his Uncle to arrive with his men, Sokka also waiting for his Father and the rest of the warriors.

The ships arrived at the same time, water tribe and fire nation shooting glares at one another as they got off the ships.

Iroh embraced his nephew as Sokka did the same with his Father. Iroh handed Zuko a uniform and for a moment he only held it, still folded. It felt so nostalgic.  
Iroh and Hakoda shook hands.

"It is an honor to meet the Water Tribe chieftain." He said, bowing formally.

"It is also an honor to meet the great Dragon of The West." Hakoda replied.

"We camp here tonight… we can train and with the help of your men Zuko, we can also learn to combat Firebenders more efficiently." Sokka said, and Zuko nodded.

"Maybe my men can pick up a few hand to hand combat moves from yours as well."

Sokka paused at the ship in the distance.

"Who is that?" He asked loudly. All men grabbed their weapons tightly, prepared for trouble. The ship stopped and there was silence, before a large group of woman in green jumped out.

"We are here to help. We've heard of the rebellion. I am Suki and there are my fellow warriors." The girl in front said and everybody stared in awe.

"Female worries, huh?" Sokka asked.

XxXxX

The two supervised and trained and worked. For a week straight they trained with no stops. Sokka was making moves on Suki, Toph and Aang were getting along oddly well. Katara was spending tim with her Father whom she hadn't seen in so long and Zuko was once again the fierce Firebender in his uniform, except in front of the small gang. Although he wouldn't call them that. He would call them… his family.

XxXxX

Tonight. It was their last night before the battle. Every soldier was antsy.

Sokka smirked as he approached Zuko, a plate of food in hand, which Zuko eyed wearily.

"Hey, pal. How about some dinner? Gotta keep your strength up."

"No, thanks, Sokka. I'm too nervous to eat." Zuko told him, arms crossing slowly.

"Ah," Sokka grumbled. "Well, I spit in it anyway." He picked up a forkful and Zuko grimaced. "What? It's MY spit."

"So it is." Zuko replied.

"I'm not going to waste it."

"Okay." He sighed. "Goodnight. I'm planning for a goodnights sleep in case I die tomorrow."

"Good one." Sokka said, he paused and sighed. "Hey, Zuko… be careful out there."

"You too." On the way to his tent he spotted Aang, he kneeled besides him and pulled the blankets up over him. He got back up and went into the tent, sighing deeply and sitting on the cot. "Damnit. I can't sleep."

"Zuko?" He looked up to find Katara, offering her a smile. "You don't have to fake it."

"Okay." He let the smile fade and she sat besides him.

"I… wanted to ask something. It's a big something."

"Uh-oh." He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "What is it?"

"You… said you love me. It wasn't a lie right?"

"Of course not."

"Well… either one of us could die out there tomorrow."

"I realize."

"So… I want to be with you tonight." She bit her lip and he took her hand without looking at her, before sighing.

"Katara… what would your tribe say about that? About you being with a Firebender in such a way?" She didn't answer him. "They wouldn't approve right?"

"No, but-"

"Think about this… if you're with a Firebender… no other man in your tribe will want to be with you and as much as I want to be with you… I could very well die tomorrow and leave you alone. You understand what I'm saying?"

"I do," She took his face between her hands and he closed his eyes. "But, Zuko… I'd rather be with you tonight then never be with you at all. I only want to be with you. I love you. I don't care about what anybody else thinks and I don't care if they approve of me. I don't want to die never knowing…"

He leaned forward he kissed her, before she gripped the collar of his Firenation uniform and pulled him back onto the bed with her.

XxXxX

Dawns light had come and the fire nation soldiers were already pulling their armor on, bit by bit. The water tribe soldiers prepared as well.

The Firebenders all prepared to leave as their leader headed towards the ship, he noticed Katara going with the Water warriors.

"I'll see you there!" He called and a few Firebenders gave him odd looks, but said nothing.

Zuko and his men were the ones to lead the attack. They weren't the real attackers, they were just the distraction.

"Turn the ships to face the side, curve the formation to the left! If they try to attack we'll flank them!" He ordered and Iroh patted his Nephew's shoulder. A wordless signe of approval. "Ready, Uncle?"

"Are you, Zuko?" Iroh asked and Zuko nodded. "Fire!"

The sky was filled with cannon fire and the city went on high alert. The rebellion had started.

XxXxX

Underneath the city, Sokka led his own troops with Suki and hers through the swear. He paused under what he believed to be the barracks. Nobody would be in it since they were all at the walls, ready to defend the city.  
He opened the hatch and crawled out, soldiers behind him.

"Alright, hopefully Zuko and his men can hold off long enough for Aang to get inside the Firelord's palace."

"What if he can't?" Suki asked.

"He will. I know Zuko. And his determination is unmatchable." Sokka lead the men up to the door and grabbed a torch from the wall, setting fire to the building.

XxXxX

"That's the single," Zuko said, finding the tallest tower in the city on fire. "Tell the soldiers to get to the landing boats."

The solider nodded and ran down to below deck.

XxXxX

Firenation soldiers were in a frenzy. Loading their own weapons and running to the seawall. The commander smirked as he looked at the few fleet ships.

"Traitors." He said. "No matter. They will be defeated shortly."

"Sir!" A guard yelled in panic and the commander turned to find a few hundred water warriors sneak attacking his men. "They've breached the city! We're being overrun!"

"What the… retreat to the inner city!" He called, but froze in his tracks at the woman with two imperial guards at her sides. "Princess!"

"Now, now. We're not going to let Zuzu and his little friends win this are we?"

XxXxX

"Captain!" A soldier yelled to Zuko from the lower deck. "The walls are clear! We're moving into the city!"

"Good." The landing ships crashed into the docks and the soldiers charged into the seawall, only to find the area totally empty. Zuko frowned. This wasn't right. "Hold up."

Right before another word could be spoken one of the men was hit by an arrow.

"Ambush!"

"They anticipated my move?" Zuko asked quickly cutting down a soldier that charged him. Next thing he knew he got thrown into a wall, looking up he gritted his teeth. "Azula!"

"Zuzu… you know I was always better at war tactics then you." She launched a flurry of attacks, but he dodged by rolling out of the way and deflected the last one with his sword.

"I won't let you win!" He said firmly.

"I've already won!"

XxXxX

"Sokka! Zuko and his men were ambushed!" A soldier called, and Sokka quickly looked towards the docks. "What should we do?"

"We're too far into the city! We can't go back now!" Sokka yelled, taking down a soldier in front of him.

"I can go." Katara said.

"It's too dangerous!" Sokka yelled.

"It's not!"

"What about, Aang?"

"Toph is with Aang!"

Sokka growled in frustration. "You won't listen to reason will you?" She shook her head. "Fine. But take a few men with you!"

"Right." She said.

XxXxX

Aang brought up a shield of rock as the Firelord shot at him, and Toph made an attack from behind, taking the opportunity, Aang shot his own ball of fire. Which was simple erased by the Firelord's powers. This… was bad.

XxXxX

Zuko knew he was done for. And damnit, he had been outclassed by his own sister. His sister! Damnit! He wiped the blood at the corner of his mouth and glared.

"What's the matter, Zuzu? Give up already? That's just as well." Just as she made a move to impale him with his own sword, the weapon was knocked out of her hands by ice.

He gaped, but quickly tackled her and held her arms behind her back.

"Got ya'." Zuko said triumphantly.

"Can't do it on your own, huh, Zuzu?" She asked in a taunting tone. He gritted his teeth tightly.

"Then… then I'll challenge you to an Agni Kai!" He shouted.

"Zuko!" Katara scolded.

"I have to do this!" He replied back, allowing Azula free reign.

"How entertaining." She said. "But I don't think I want to do that." She said and Zuko's eyes widened as he saw the blow coming.

XxXxX

Sokka charged into the palace, shocked at what he saw. He shook as he stared at the scene before him, before he yelled.

"Yes! Aang, you did it!" He said. "You defeated the Firelord!" He smirked and spat on the unconscious man that everyone had been so scared of.

"Yeah. I couldn't have done it without Toph." Aang said.

"Thanks, Aang…" Toph said as she blushed slightly. "Hey… where's Ms. Mom and Mr. dad?"

"Zuko and his men were ambushed at the docks… Katara went to help." Sokka said. He turned towards his men. "You clear this area and throw this guy into the nearest jail cell. We're going to regroup with Zuko and Katara."

"Right, sir!" The man said, taking his group and gathering up the Firelord.

XxXxX

The gang had arrived at the docks, finding an unexpected sight. Zuko unconscious in Katara's arms. They glanced at one another.

"What happened?" Sokka asked. Iroh stepped forward.

"Zuko was a little foolish. In an attempt to prove himself to Azula he challenged her to an Agni Kai, however this do not go over as according to plan. She did not act honorably."

"Is he gonna be alright?" Aang jumped in.

"He will be just fine, thanks to Master Katara's medical skills." Iroh said easily.

"Then… it's over? We won?" Sokka asked.

"Correct."

XxXxX

Zuko sighed and pressed his lips into a thin line. It had been one week since the rebellion on his Father had been a success. His Father and Sister were in prison on a life sentence.

"Hey, ready to rule the Firenation?" Katara asked, entering the room.

"No. I tired to talk Uncle into it, but… he actually decided to run a teashop."

"Wonder where he got that idea."

"Who knows." He replied, stretching and looking out the window. "But, I do know… that I'm going to do better then my Father."

She walked over to the window and stood besides him. "I know that you'll do better."

"I know that you have your duties… to your people, but… I wanted to ask…" He took a breath. "I wanted to ask if you would consider… marrying…. Me?"

"I… I…. I would, but… my father…"

"I… kind of already asked." He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What did he say?"

"Yes." She grabbed him into a hug and he winced discreetly at the still sore injury. "Is that a 'yes'?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's a yes."

The war may have ended, they may have defeated the evil Firelord and saved the world and this adventure may be over, but their were so many more adventures to be had. It only just begun.

XxXxX

End

Thanks to everybody for supporting this story. This is my longest story and it has the most reviews I've ever gotten. Now... It doesn't mean I will, but I MAY do a bonus chapter about Zuko's Mother. I don't know when I will ever have time (due to all this stuff going on in my life right now), but I shall consider it whenever I get some free time.  
Thank you everybody, once more.


End file.
